The Grass is Always Greener
by dhsaber
Summary: As Damon stirs, he's overwhelmed with knowledge. Knowledge that Elena lied when she said "they only Held each other that night in the hotel. He's been brought back to life for a reason. To protect what's HIS.Whether Elena knows it or not, she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

_Copyright: I Own Nothing._

I neven dared to hope for this. He knew when he became a vampire; all hopes of a normal life went out the door. Or in his case the window.

That is when the next revelation hit him. She lied. With her pretty death-side speeches, and declarations of love, and yet she lied.

Why would she say they had only held each other all night in that hotel room? Maybe she was worried about "Baby-bro" hearing...but why brings it up at all then?

Why would she try to keep his child from him? Has she planned to raise it with his brother? The mere thought provoked such a rage. Alternatively, maybe she had planned to get rid of it, like taking out the trash.

He felt what could only be described as a flash burn go through him.

The next wave hit. With that, he realized she did not know. The cargo that she carried deep within her. The seedling of their love. He knew at once why he had been returned to the living, or well- the "un-living".

Happiness again flooded him, only dampened with the knowledge that she lied.

Right there and then he started to devise his plan.

He had the feeling Elena was not going to be pleased. At least initially, he told himself.

Just then, he realized someone was hovering over him, and got ready to attack.

Realizing just in time it was Sage. Sage looked puzzled. He'd Seen all these emotions pass over

Damon's face, in just under two seconds flat anyone else would have missed it. However, Sage was also a vampire. Not just any old vampire.

'Where's Elena"? With a concerned look on his face Sage answered "Whoa there buddy, slow down.

For cripes sake you just came back from the dead". Chuckling while shaking his head, more to himself than me I think. "Talk about a one track mind."

I started to loose my patients. 'Look, damn it I do not have time for chitchat and sentiments. Where's Elena, and how do I get out of here?" On second thought, I am a bit famished.

As if reading my mind Sage handed me some Black Rose wine. I guzzled down most of it, and looked at him with brows furrowed.

He answered my look saying he had brought me back to life with his blood. (Told you Sage was not an ordinary vampire).

He explained that I now had a "new rule". "Great, just lovely, as I just love rules" I interrupted ungratefully. Sage continued, unconcerned with my outburst. "You are better off living in The Dark Dimension.

However if you choose not to, you must return for 24 hours minimum, per year, and come when summoned, or return to the DEAD-DEAD". With that, he handed me a small shell. This looked much like a seashell.

The type you can hear the ocean within. Only made out of bronze, or gold, or at leas dipped in. I was not very concerned either way. He told me it would "open the gates to and from the underworld", and slapped my back in a friendly manner, but it propelled me. I went speeding through time and space faster than I could blink and that is fast with my vampire speed. Suddenly I was back in Mystic Falls.

So let me know what you think. Do you ant me to continue?

I should warn you.

I am not a writer, cannot spell, and grammar. Well you get the picture.

I am also disabled and ill. I also, have a pinched nerve in neck. I'm a two finger typer. You have been warned! If you can't handle this please do not read this story.

I picked rated M for this as it may have some sex , and will have some curse words, and brutality. Nothing too raunchy ( I think..wink)

My main reason for even attempting this is that I enjoy reading all the stories on here. I feel I should give back as my way of saying "Thank you".


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining. She was glad it was. It seemed to reflect what she felt inside ,as she looked out the window.

Sure Stefan seemed to of come to grips with the fact that Damon had held such a

Special place in her heart.

He wasn't exactly happy about it, but nor did he feel threatened. After all

Damon was gone

Dear Diary,

How could he leave me like this? Sometimes I'm so mad at him! I guess he never would have been "settle down material "anyway. I no longer have to choose between them.

Stefan has promised to be there for me, well for US. I'd probably be scared if I wasn't so hurt and angry. He was such an arrogant son of a bitch! I'm sure if he was here now he'd be smirking, that idiot smirk of his.

Well Damon, wherever you are I hate you. I hate you for leaving me like this . Getting me to love you, and then ripping my heart out. I wish I'd never met you!

Elena closed her book as she saw the tear running the ink of her last word.

No more tears damn it Elena, he's gone. She told herself.

"Elena, phone. It's Stefan." "thanks Jer, got it".

"Hi, how are you doing? You haven't forgotten dinner tonight right?" Stefan asked.

''I'll be there, nothing fancy, okay. It was more a statement than a question.

Elena went to shower, maybe putting on her make-up and doing her hair would help make her feel better. Her depression was starting to make her feel like she had a mild flu. She thought to herself. Angry again as she thought of Bonnie.

Secretly resentful of the precious time Bonnie had with Damon in the Dark Dimension.

She couldn't help but wonder what the two of them had been up to? Did they play house? Had Bonnie and him gotten as close to each other as her and Damon had?

Elena shoved those feelings back way down inside. She knew she didn't really have a right to feel that way. After all he was never hers. She had always had Stefan right?

Still somehow it didn't matter. Just because the head knew, didn't mean the heart agreed.

She now stood in front of the mirror. Funny, I don't feel like a teenager anymore she thought to her self, wiping the steam off the mirror and gazing at the image before her.

Tired of everyone asking if she was okay, she stood there and had a stern talking to herself.

"Elena, he's gone. You will no longer say his name. He was never your's! Stefan is the one that loves you. He'll take care of you. He's always loved you. You will convince everyone you are fine, until you no longer have to act and it's a reality".

She tried smiling at herself, as she put her hair up in a messy bun. She dabbed the concealor under her eyes. To cover the dark circles that lay there.

'there almost back to normal already." she said to herself, while moving to her closet.

She thumbed through her shirts. White? No. She'd been wearing her ratty sweats for almost two weeks now. Her hand skimmed over her blue one, and a memory flooded her. She sighed and picked the black. Yes.. black would due, black pants also.

Convincing herself black was sexy, and that was the only reason she had chosen it.

Meanwhile, Damon had arrived just in time to see her smiling in the mirror. Keeping himself hidden in bird form his eyes pinned to her.

Over me already princess? He thought to himself. His eyes moved to the two scars on her back. They looked fresh.

Sage hadn't mentioned anything about Elena being wounded? Hmm.

He cocked his head to the side, as he watched her put her hair up. His throat felt on fire.

His eyes traveling the long graceful lines of her throat.

Something seemed different, missing . He had to hold himself back from bursting through the window as he realized she no longer wore the vervain necklace.

So St. Stefan wasn't considered a threat, and she had merely worn it to keep me away, he thought to himself. We'll see about that!.

He watched her picking out her clothes, and couldn't help but notice her taste had improved. Maybe she had learned a thing or two from him.


	3. Chapter 3

As Elena dug through her top, drarw she stumbled across something she kept securely tucked away in the back. Her heart skipped a beat, as she pulled out her slave bracelets. The ones that she had worn during her time in the Dark Dimension. They had been the symbol of "what's-his name's" ownership of her. It meant she was his property. She belonged to him.

Most girls probably would have thrown them away, as soon as they got home. However, she had been unable to part with them. To her they symbolized that it had all been real. What she had shared with "what's-his name" that is. They were like a secret treasure. Proof. No one knew she had. She pulled them out and looked at them once in awhile. Mainly during the times, that she missed him the most. With that, she quickly tucked them back into the draw, and headed out the door on her way to the Boarding House for dinner with Stefan.

Unfortunately, Damon had missed this as he had already turned in disgust to go find a meal. Time was on his side. He found that while in bird form he always felt a bit more predatory. Eat first then deal with "The traitorous bitch".

As Elena drug herself from the car and up the walkway, she faintly heard a bird squawk. Her eyes looked to the air, as they always did, now a day. Of course, it was to dark for her to see anything, and she quickly chastised herself. After all what did she think she was looking for? Did she think he would rise from the dead? She had already tried that with Sage and the higher counsel, to no avail. Nope, not even 'what's-his-name" could rise from this death. Sometimes she wondered if she was loosing her mind.

Stefan greeted her at the door before she could knock. Leaning in and giving her a kiss on both cheeks, as he closed the door behind her. A candle lit dinner was on the table, and Elena could smell the scent strongly. Too strongly! Covering her mouth, she made a mad dash for the kitchen sink. Knowing she would never make it to the bathroom in time. Stefan gave her a knowing look. "Are you okay?" he asked? "I'll be fine in a minute, I just need some breathing room," she answered. Stefan raised an eyebrow as he looked over her closely.

"Elena, I think we need to discuss this". "Not now Stefan, I'm really not in the mood for any deep conversations. I just have not been feeling well, that's all! Could you just hold me for a while? That is what I really need. "

Without a word, he took her hand and led her to the sofa. There he had her lean back into him, as he wrapped his arms around her. Elena leaned back and closed her eyes. It felt good to feel loved, even if only for a minute. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed him mumbling in her ear.

Not until he turned her and gripped her shoulders, he lifted her face upwards. As she looked up at him, it was already too late.

"Elena, you love me. Damon never loved you. He loved Bonnie. It has always been you and me, and everything is fine. We are happy. We will be getting married, and you will move in." With just those few words, she was compelled.

She pulled him into an embrace, and kissed him passionately. "Stefan you know I love you right? She hesitated, taking a deep breath. "Well, why do we have to wait for the wedding, why don't I just move in now?' He smiled his answer to her.

"Sweetheart I think that's a wonderful idea. Why don't you go home and pack, while I get things readied here? Unless you need me to come with you to explain to Jeana," He questioned.

She shook her head nervously as she answered, saying, "I think I will have to break the news to her myself. But Stefan, I am so happy… I cannot wait to be Mrs. Salvatore. " Kissing him again before heading to the door. " I love you", she called out before quickly exiting.

Damon had arrived outside the window just in time to see there tender embrace and hear Elena talking about moving in before the wedding. So she plans to marry my brother. I don't think so.

St Stefan and that lying bitch are not going to win this time. They have no idea who they are messing with now. He thought to himself.

Sage's blood had tuned Damon into a super vampire. More closely resembling an Original. When Damon hurt, he would make sure everybody hurt. Nobody was safe, not even precious Elena.

As Elena drove home, she had this nagging feeling she was forgetting something. She still felt a sense of loss. With that, she thought of her friend Bonnie. She felt sorry for her. She knew it would be wrong to tell her or her wedding plans, not after Bonnie had just suffered such a loss. However, Bonnie was better off without him. After all, he just would have thrown her away too for the next girl that came along as he had her, for Bonnie. With that she felt her jaw tighten, and the urge to call Bonnie and brag.

She started to reach for her phone, when everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena felt a slight pain at her temple as she tried to open her eyes. At first, she was convinced she was dreaming. Her eyes darted around, under barely cracked open eyelids, without moving her head. She recognized nothing. She had been in enough situations by now, to realize that maybe she should not let on yet to being awake, until she figured out where, and with whom, she was.

Suddenly the door opened wide and a huge very dark man came in. He must have been 7ft tall. He reminded her of that guy off "The green mile" that was giant like, but nice.

However, she saw no smile on this guy's face.

He threw some clothing down on the bed and told her "Get dressed before the Master returns."

He turned and left almost as if not actually seeing her.

Elena had no intentions of putting on what appeared to her to be some sort of harem type wear.

Over my dead body, she thought to herself.

It was at that very instant she noticed a breeze. She looked down and felt her stomach hit the floor. She had nothing on.

Nothing that is but two identical bracelets.

She quickly identified what they were for (although not as pretty as the ones tucked away in her dresser at home, she unconsciously noticed). These were slave bracelets.

This could only mean one thing. "We are not in Kansas any more Toto," she mumbled to herself.

Who would do this to her? She scrambled to put the harem-ish outfit on faster than she would have guessed humanly possible. However, the voice echoed in her head "before the master returns".

She had no idea who "the Master" was, but she did not intend to find out naked!

After pacing nervously around the small but adequate room, she reached for the doorknob.

Figuring that maybe she should play this in offense mode rather than defense. She smirked to herself, thinking "and Mat thought I never paid attention to his games...TSS."

The doorknob turned easily in her hand, and she let go of the breath she did not know she was even holding.

But, when she went to step forward, she was frozen by the most paralyzing fear she had ever faced.

Comparable only to the time What's-his-name and her had to walk over that rickety bridge before he- diiieedd. Tears sprang to her eyes, with that memory, and the realization that he was not around to save her anymore. She looked down and saw no bottom. Just space. Bottomless space. She looked ahead and could see what almost appeared as the rest of the house, but no way to get there.

She step back and slammed the door, and crumpled in a heap of tears.

Who would do this to her? Where was she, where was Stefan? Why did these things seem to always, or keep, happening to her? This was supposed to Change when the Guardians turned back time.

She cried for what seemed like hours. She cried about many things. She cried until she exhausted herself, and drifted back to sleep.

The next time Elena woke, she saw a man, at least he looked like a man kind of hard telling these days, she thought to herself. He sat in a chair across the room, just looking at her. She opens her mouth to speak, but he glared her into silence.

He had black hair, black eyes, and a face that looked so hard it could have been chiseled from rock.

He scared the pee out of her. Almost literally.

She swallowed hard and asked for the bathroom. He just pointed.

As he did so, the wall seemed to open up, and a room the size of her bedroom closet at home appeared.

In it were a shower, toilet, and small sink. She practically ran into it. Unfortunately, there was no door.

She was grateful for the slight wall over-hang that seemed to work as a divider.

She relieved herself, washed up, and paused.

Until she heard him.

"COME HERE NOW". She felt nausea. Nevertheless, she was more afraid of what would happen if she did not obey than if she did.

She went and stood before him, afraid to directly look him in the eye.

His voice seemed full of Malice. As he introduced himself. "My name is MarkusValestora

. You will call me Master, is that clear!" It was more a command than a question. Not giving her time to say a thing, he went on.

"Take you clothes off". Elena just stood there horrified and dumbfounded. Her mind went a complete blank, with her mouth open, now staring at him, as if she heard him wrong.

She didn't even have time to close her mouth; much less take her clothes off, before he had her by the throat against the wall.

"My house, my rules" and with one hand he tore the clothing from her small body, while she stood pinned

Underneath him unable to breath.

"Now" he smiled a smile that never made it to his eyes, "turn around".

He in one movement was again sitting in the chair, just staring at her. He seemed to inspect every inch of her as if looking over a racehorse.

"How did you get the two scars on your back?" He asked in a voice that gave her the impression the scars some how diminished her quality.

She answered in a hoarse whisper" The high counsel of the Guardians."

"Why would they bother themselves with something like you?" he asked again.

"I had a request that angered them, so they cut me" she replied. Not daring to breathe a word to him, that she once had wings.

His eyes seemed to flash the very fire of hell it's self. "What did you ask them?"

Elena felt the sting of tears pooling in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"To turn back time". She answered, almost in a whisper. Knowing it was not the full truth, but the rest of her request was to private to admit to this monster.

He laughed at her loudly.

Although one tear managed to escape, she stood straighter, and clamped her jaw down tightly.

She watched, as his eyes seem to start roaming from her face downward. They lingered on her throat.

She guessed by this clue, combined with his speed, along with his strength, he was a vampire.

Elena wondered if that also meant, she was dinner.

His eyes started dropping slowly downward again. Landing on her breast.

Elena felt like it was suddenly 110 degrees, (although it probably was at least 100) and her face started burning, as she tried not to show she was intimidated, and humiliated.

His eyes started roaming even further downward. Making Elena feel like she just wanted a hole to hide in, but she did not move a muscle. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing just how embarrassed she was. It is not as if he would care anyway, she told herself.

Oh God, please don't rape me, please don't rape me, please God don't let him rape me, she chanted in her head.

Markus's eyes seemed to go to her navel, and rest there.

What the hell is he looking at she wondered? His eyes seemed to change for the briefest of seconds. In what she could only, deem as an unreadable expression.

Then the cold evil slammed back down over them.

" What, were you hoping they would be able to give you back, your maidenhood?

S o you wouldn't have to lie like a cheap whore.?" With your mockery of shyness and pretense, of one who does not know the touch of a lover.." he laughed at her with hatred. "Not happening honey".

"If it makes you some how feel better, you can always pretend you didn't enjoy it, or give it up willingly.

You seem pretty good at playing the victim. I'm an excellent character study ,and you play the part well.

Who knows maybe it will be fun".

Enraged, by his words. She practically spit, her reply at him. "I am a virgin, not that you have ever probably seen one before. You probably have to take, or buy anything you want from women. I'm saving myself for the man I love! Whom is probably now, frantically searching for me.".

"You are a lying filthy whore that probably wouldn't know love if it bit you in the ass ( and I just might). However, you will find no love here. Wish all you may, but you are certainly not a maiden.. You may lie to yourself.

You may regret all you want the loss of your maidenhood or to whom it was given. Nevertheless, lie to me about it again, and I will parade you in the streets naked.

DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ENOUGH FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND WITH THAT SIMPLE MIND OF YOURS?

You are here to serve one purpose for me, and only one. In the future, it may do you well to KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, if you plan to live."

Elena's mind spun out. She had no idea what he was talking about. Of course, she was still a virgin!

She ought to know right? Unless...he had taken advantage of her while, she was passed out. OMG what will Stefan think? All these years of saving it, as a gift to only be given to the love of her life, and now he robbed her of it. Like a thief in the night? It just could not be true. This man or whatever he was could not have taken that from her without her knowing. Could he? Wouldn't she of been able to tell in the bathroom? Wouldn't she feel different?. All of these thoughts raced through her mind.

With that, he looked back into her eyes, and said something that she never in her wildest imagination, would have thought she would ever hear. Something so horrible, it made her blood seem to run cold. Her heart thumped and skipped.

"You'll make an excellent breeder".

The room went dark.

Please remember this is my first, and probably only story. Please don't expect it to be up to par

As some of the very talented writers on this site. This is for you amusement only, and my way of trying to give back to the writers on the site who so kindly allow us the gift of their stories.

So you know the old saying "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."


	5. Chapter 5

Damon lay on his bed with the Kitsune ball still glued to his head. He must have watched the replay a thousand times. It never got old. That one very special night with Elena. It brought out so may emotions. Emotions Damon would not have thought himself capable of.

There was true heat, passion, fire, and love. This one ball was worth more than all the gold in the world to Damon. In truth, it also made him a little hard. Yes, no matter how many times he watched it, his groins still reacted. He put it down, and grumbled to himself about why he choose to keep torturing himself like that.

Yes, even if in denial now. Elena had loved him…at least for one night. No matter what she claimed now. He had the proof. Could he make her love him again? Well, of course he could. He is Damon Salvatore and all women of breeding age want him! At least if they were honest with themselves. Damon could not help but smirk. Sometimes he even made himself laugh!

Nevertheless, that did not change the fact that she sure seemed to get over him in a hurry, and worst yet, she lied to him while he was dying! Which was something he thought only her predecessor, Katherine was cold enough to do.

He obviously did not know Elena as well as he thought he did.

Well, either she will learn to love her captor, or he will take his child from her. If she does not watch her prissy little mouth, he may decide to keep the child and sell her. He grinned at that thought, imagining the look on her face.

No, he probably could not do that, but she did not need to know that. Need-to-know basis only.

Speaking of which, he had an appointment with a very powerful witch. There was some info he needed to know.

He carefully locked the Kitsune ball (his most precious possession away in his safe) and threw on his leather jacket making a beeline out the door over the wall past his security, and took to the air to get over the mote.

Yes, he had bought himself a fortress He was tired of loosing the things that he loved, and determined not to anymore.

20 minutes later and after downing a Scotch or two, which was a rarity to be served so freely in the

Underworld. He met up with Tamanthia.

"Hello Mr. Valestora,

Early again I see." Tamanthia said with a gleam in her eye. Damon took a step forward to kiss her hand. Not before devilishly turning it, right side up. Therefore, he was kissing her palm.

Nothing like greasing the palm a little, he thought to himself. "Please call me Markus; I would never want to be on formalities with you."

This earned him I wide grin from Tamanthia. I trust you found all you needed", she said. As she waved her hand in the direction, of the passed out girl who had two fresh pinprick looking marks on her neck.

Then turning her eyes, toward the bar with the empty bottle and shot glass, upon it.

"As always you are the very essence of hospitality. Never missing a thing," he answered gracing her with his signatory smirk.

"What can I do for you"? She asked, while pointing to a chair for him to make himself comfortable.

Damon cleared his throat, a little nervous by what he was about to ask. "I have always heard that vampires cannot get humans in THE WAY?" You know,.. with child?" There, it was out. He found himself almost sighing in relief.

"This is true, they cannot. Why do you ask?"

Damon realized the hard part was not over yet, and answered. "I have a young woman at".

Tamanthia interrupted him, before he could finish. "Oh yes. The one I saw you bring in a couple days ago. Come now Markus, you must have known she was not human. I'm sure there were plenty of signs."

Damon was a bit taken back. This was not what he had expected to hear. Not that he was at all sure what he had been expecting. He felt a little foolish now. Of course, there had been signs. Plenty of them. He had just never sat back and put them all together. She became a vampire, and died. She was reborn with wings, and the list just got longer from there. "Yes", he mused more to himself. "It doesn't take a Rocket scientist to put those pieces together." Yet, somehow, he had not. His Princess of Darkness could not have been further from the name he had given her long ago. "Is she an..?

Tamanthia started answering his question, before he was finished asking it.

"No not quite. She is one-step below being an angel, she is a guardian. When mated with another guardian their offspring sometimes results in the birth of angels. However, I get the impression by the look on your face; the child she is with now will be no angel. "She had to hide her giggle behind her hand.

"On a more serious note, you do know they scorned her, don't you?

I hear it's quite painful to have done." Seeing that lost expression on his face, she continued. The cutting off, of her wings.

I think there is not a supernatural alive that has not heard about it. They must have been trying to make an example out of her. So no others thought they could get themselves knocked up by a vampire lover. Poor, poor girl.

Now all the dark ones, would love to get their hands on her as some sort of trophy. Better be very careful. Many have lusted on the idea of mating with a guardian. Even if only with one that use to be." Her tone was very serious. "They are hard to resist, so I hear."

Part of him wanted to kill her on the spot for speaking about his Elena that way. The rest of him was just in shock. His brain was on over-load. To much info. His Elena, a guardian… could be mother to an... angel? Yes, part of him could see her bossing around even an angel. That was his Elena all right. But, how could he of not realized what she was before?

The second half of the equation started to set in. Scorned, wings cut off? The scars he saw. Oh my Lord, as if she hadn't been through enough. Why was she unfortunate enough to meet me? How could they do something so vile to her? To think, they are suppose to be the good ones.

He looked up at Tamanthia then." I should Fucking kill them all!" he growled out through clenched teeth.

I hear she almost did. Guess she tried to set them all on fire, and bring down the roof on their heads'!

She answered him, with that no bullshit sort of look.

At that point, he realized he had better get back, to guard her, as she was in more danger than just the danger from him. He paid and thanked Tamanthia. As he turned to leave, she called out to him.

"Damon, I'm not the least bit surprised, that if anyone could bed a guardian you could. You do realize you are going to have to tell her eventually that you are alive. Moreover, for your sake, I hope its sooner.

He raised his eyebrow, about to ask how she knew his name, and the rest. She just held up her hand, and wiggled her fingers. "You kissed my palm remember?"

Just when he thought he was being slick, he was really telling all his secrets.

He thought about killer her, but figured she probably already saw that coming too.

He did however give her a warning glower, before disappearing out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena had now been awake, and pacing her room back and forth for a while.

Desperately trying to make some sense out of what made none.

How did she get here? She had no memory of transporting here.

Where was she? Well, that one she thought she did know. It was quite

Possibly the only thing, she knew.

She could see the sky, through the bars on her window.

Judging from the color as far, as her eyes could see.

She was back in the Dark Dimension. Otherwise known as the Under World.

The sky was red. Therefore, she figured her guess was accurate.

Only, who was Markus, and why had he kidnapped her, and brought her here?

For this, she had no answers. Where in the world were Stefan and the rest of her friends?

They had to notice her missing… right? She hoped with all her might they were even now, on their rescue mission.

However, she knew without What's-his-name, their chances of success, probably were not very high. He had been the Devil-May-Care one, always laughing in the face of a challenge. She felt a tear slide down which she did not fully understand. She knew she missed him whose name she would not say. She just did not know why. He had used her. Made her start to have feelings for him, quickly tossing her aside once he won, and moving on to the girl he had really wanted, Bonnie. He had used her as the thrill of the chase, while killing time, simply because he could.

Stefan-well, he was dependable. He was not brave or strong. She thought, as she worried her lip.

However, he loved her. She also had a love for him, and from what the old saying said, "She'd learn to love him" more. Someday she would forget old What's -his- name. The one who had not only chosen her best friend, but who had then in his cruelest trick of all, went and died in her arms. Leaving her no outlet, for all these feelings of love, betrayal, anger and sorrow.

The whole situation just had her stomach twisting.

She could feel the bubbles move occasionally.

She had already taken a shower (thank God for small favors), and unfortunately was adorned in another harem type outfit. Admittedly, if circumstances were different, she might think it was somewhat chic. She may have even bought it, for a honeymoon night with Stefan. This however was not her idea. She resented greatly having to wear this all too sheer outfit, amongst strangers.

On the other hand, it was better than nothing was.

The huge dark man had brought her something to eat. She was famished, but once she saw it squirm, her apatite completely vanished. It took everything she had to keep down the bile she could feel rising in her throat. To his credit, He did bring her some bread, after seeing the despair on her face. Bread and what appeared to be cheese.

"Eat up, or the Master will be displeased." He had warned her. She had, intended to eat it, until he said that. "Good maybe he will let me go then!" she snapped back at him. He remained silent.

Later that same day, in strode Markus. True to form, he did not look like a happy camper.

"What is this I hear, you refuse to eat?" He barked at her. He may have been speaking about food, but his eyes seemed very distracted. Elena could not help but feel as though she stood before him naked. She could clearly see the naked lust in his eyes. To her surprise, she felt her own heartbeat pick up its pace. This was not due to fear. It had more to do with never seeing such raw sexual power before in a man's eyes and knowing she was the cause of it. It was a strange feeling.

A feeling centuries old, back since the beginning of time. She had never felt more like a woman than she did that very moment. She actually felt her core heat up, and could not help but flush. This completely gave her away, as her body seemed to be answering his unstated call, even against her will. Her own body was betraying her.

Markus also noticed this. He heard her heartbeat pick up. While he smelled her sweet scent, start to permeate his nostrils. He watched as her eyes dilated. Telling him, she felt it too.

It was all the incentive he needed. With one stride, he was in front of her, and had pulled her to his chest. She seemed to fit there so well. Like a puzzle where each piece had their spot. He quickly grabbed her hair, in a fist at the nape of her neck. He pulled downwards. Leaving her no options but compliance, nor ability to protest and, this caused her head, to turn upwards towards him. In a flash, his mouth descended upon hers. In a fierce bruising kiss, that seemed to be never ending.

Elena caught off guard by this, had no time to refuse him, the entry into her mouth. She felt swept up, as if literally being lifted off her feet.

It was a good thing he held her so tightly, as she was not entirely sure she could have remained standing of her own accord. His kiss had the intensity of a starving man. Trying, to get the very last drop of nourishment, which was within her mouth? Leaving no part, unexplored.

Elena had never been kissed, with this type of raw hunger before. Not this hungrily, or thoroughly. No never likes this. She started to feel dizzy, and was completely unsure, how much more of this she could endure. Time had seemingly stopped.

She clung to him desperately, as if her life depended on it. Her body was reacting in ways she knew no decent young woman would behave. Just as she was sure, she could deny him nothing. Yet at the same time if it was to continue, she did not know if she could survive it. She felt like she was being sucked into…what? She did not know, what was on the other side. Where it was taking her, or into what it was transforming her.

She felt his hands start to explore her breast, and panic hit. Reality came crashing in, and she started fighting him. Desperately trying to pull away, and beating on his chest. She saw fire in his eyes again as he looked down at her. She continued her frantic protest screaming for him to stop.

He growled at her harshly and half yanked himself away, and half shoved her away forcibly. Causing her to land on the bed. He gazed down at the sight of her heaving breast, which she quickly folded her arms over as if to hide them from his piercing eyes. Her lips were swollen from his kiss. She had this look, of lust mixed with insult in her eyes, which only confused him. He knew he had felt her responding to him. Furthermore, he could smell her excitement.

Then, she dared to say it.

"I don't know what type of cheap girls you are use to dealing with? Beside whom you rape, or pay. However, I am not some cheap floozy ready to jump into bed with just any old guy.

I am a lady and you will treat me as such. When I do decide to be in that way with a man, it will be a man I am in love with and plan to marry, and only him. I happen to be in love with a man who would make you look like a joke. Further more, I'M ENGAGED!

Only he will be getting to touch me in that way! Now please, if there is any decency in you…which is doubtful under the circumstances, you will leave me alone." The last part coming out in almost a whisper.

By the fire that blazed in his eyes, and the way his faced seemed to freeze before her. She guessed her words hit their mark. After all, he could not be pissed and lustful at the same time, Right.

"How dare you play the virgin with me!" He literally had to wrap his arms around himself to stop from tearing off all her clothes, and having his way with her. The sounds of her cries of passion, permanently imprinted on his brain, from watching the Kitsune ball show repeatedly,

He knew each note by heart and each look on her face in the throws of passion. Yet here she stood in front of him and lied though her teeth again! He would teach her a lesson she would not soon forget. He would make sure this time. He would be undeniably, without question, and permanently engraved in her brain, just as she was in his. The impossible woman/child of his, whom lied even to herself.

However right now there were more pressing matters. "What is this I hear you refuse to eat? Do I need to force feed you or are you trying to miscarry, so you can continue your maiden act? You must really hate the father of your bastard, to be in such denial. Let me assure you. I will not be denied Elena, nor kept waiting long. I am by far worse than the Big Bad Wolf, and will have what belongs to me.

Right now that is you and the Bastard you carry. As I've said before, I have you, for breeding purposes."

Elena was so completely shocked by what he had just said, she was stunned into silence. He was obviously completely off his rocker. How could she be pregnant if she had never had sex?

"Don't make me tell you again to eat, or I swear to God I will not only force feed you, but I will take all your clothes from you and move you into my bedroom permanently." With that, he turned and left.

Elena stared after his frame as he exited the room. Her mouth left hanging open, as she reached for the plate and proceeded to eat as fast as she could. She now realized that he was both mean, and crazy. Not a good combination.

Later that evening there was a knock on her door. The Dark-Man stepped in carrying a pillow. Elena recognized what sat on it immediately. It was a Kitsune ball. "The Master said: he hopes you find it as entertaining as he has, and if you break it, he will break you."

Sorry if this seemed a little off. I worked on it all night until 6am this morning my husband found me a sleep over it. Most of it written in a sleep fog. On another note. This chapter was a little slower getting to you, as my shoulder and neck have been bad. The EMG showed radialopathy and nerve impingement I in the neck, and partial rotary cuff tear, (Which had been seen on MRI) and has been causing a burning sensation, behind shoulder. I am also having gallbladder removal surgery along with a corner of my liver being taken out on May 16th. Therefore, I also am on pain meds, which adds to the fog. I am sorry if this chapter is not good. I just did not want to keep you waiting, and cause you to loose interest. I know I hate it when I am reading a story.

Much Love.

PS. Faye…if I gave you all the answers what would be the fun in reading? (Wink)


	7. Chapter 7

Damon watched through the two-way mirror, as Elena paced back and forth.

He was sorry he had lost his temper with her. Actually, he was miserable.

He wanted to hold her and kiss her, but every time he got close to her, he was blind-sided, with the knowledge she had lied to him when he was dying. "Who does that, at all times"? He said to himself.

Then there was also another small fact. She also happened to be engaged, to his brother. Oh yes, Stefan had won the girl. She had made her final pick, and it was not him. She did not even look sad when he had spied on her. Nope, there she was playing all lovey-dovey with his brother as if nothing had happened at all. As if, he had not died just a month ago. As if, he just never had mattered at all.

Then there was the matter of the baby. HIS baby. Something he had never dared to hope. Sure when he was younger, it was a given. He knew he would be a father someday. Not a father like his had been. However, at his young age and with his good looks, most of his attention had gone to making sure he did not get someone pregnant. There would be time enough for that when he got older.

Then Katherine happened to him. Yes, he thought. That was accurate she happened to him, just as all tragedies happen to somebody. She had been a tragedy to him. After that, he knew he would never hear someone call him "father". He had learned to turn his emotions off, so he did not let it bother him.

Now it was different. Now Elena, and what was inside her, had given him hope. True hope.

Nobody was going to take that away from him, not even Elena. His broken heart no longer mattered, all that mattered was that precious cargo Elena had within her. Mother be damned, if that was the way it had to be. It was not what he wanted, but he was prepared.

He still found it hard to believe Elena was so naive she had not known she was pregnant. Stupid girl.

However, he knew damn well Stefan had known. Stefan would have been able to hear the second heartbeat, just as he could. He also would have smelled the change in her hormones.

Then there was also that unmistakable glow. Elena had always been beautiful, even radiant, but now she glowed with that something extra. Improving on what he had already thought was flawless.

He smirked to himself, Elena never cease to amaze him. How he longed for things to be other than, they were, to just reach through the glass, and play happy family. There were never any happy conclusions for him.

Finally, after nearly an hour of doing anything but, he saw her reach for the ball. Again, he smirked to himself, and snickered. He knew she could not hold out forever. Curiosity killed the cat. After all, it is not as if she had anything else to do in there. Therefore, he watched and waited for her reaction.

Elena picked up the ball. She had done her best not to simply because she knew Markus wanted her to. She hated to give in, but you can only sing 100 bottles of beer on the wall, along with every other song, she could remember the words to, so many times. To say she was bored was putting it mildly. She really needed a distraction. She was tired of thinking about that lunatic Markus, and the crazy stuff he spewed.

She carefully held it to her head. Took a great big breath, trying to prepare herself for…well, she did not know what.

The ball began to play its memories. She was drawn in, as if entering a virtual reality. It almost seemed like she could feel the air, and smell the scents in the air. It all seemed vaguely familiar. As soon as she saw Damon, she did a sharp intake of breath. He looked so handsome. Just like, she remembered him. God he was hot! He seemed frustrated, and slammed his fist into a window. She felt the cold air night air come through it. "You'd better scream for help now, Elena, you shouldn't be by me. Get away quickly" he was saying to her. She looked around the room, and realized she was back in the hotel room with Damon, the night that evil fox Kitsune stolen his memory from. She realized these were the stolen memories. However, something was not right. She was not seeing it from Damon's perspective or even just hers but seemed to be watching it from a third parties view. How could someone else of seen us that night, she wondered? The ball kept playing. She saw him grab her. It gave her goose bumps remembering that embrace and the anticipation of what would come next. Yes, there it was. He was kissing her.

OMG, how she wished she had that moment to do differently. She watched herself pull away and thought you idiot! She watched him taste her tear, and the look of shock on his face when he realized her secret. How embarrassing. The great womanizer Damon Salvatore finding out she was still a virgin. Yet she watched, as his face grew tender. Odd, she thought. It seemed to set his mind at ease. Here it was, one of her most embarrassing moments, and he was looking at her, like awh…what a cute kitten trying to pretend it is a full-grown cat.

Never the less she watched, as she was once again, pulled back into his arms. She raised her lips willingly to his lips. She suddenly felt drugged and on fire all at the same time. A wild fire was quickly spreading at an alarming rate towards her crotch. Damn…he still makes me wet she thought as she continued watching. She remembered the feeling, or illusion of being wrapped in his wings. On the other hand, maybe it was just his aura, which made her feel so surrounded with no escape. It must have been a vampire thing, she told herself, since she could see now there were no wings, yet she remembered clearly thinking there had been. She watched as they breathed in unison. Sharing each other's breath. She felt a tear slide down. Not inside the ball world, but outside of it she knew she was crying. Inside all she could think was "must be closer", it was their moment, and they were one. It felt like every second of her life had led up to and for this one moment with him. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed, just her, and him, and it was the most perfect feeling she had ever felt.

The scene started to change. She watched as he laid her on the bed. Yes, she thought I remember us holding each other

Then waking up the next morning; however, this seemed to not be stopping there.

Damon was hovering over her. Literally suspended in air, while his lips were still on hers. She was reaching, trying to pull him closer. He stayed her hands.

"Elena," he said, "I can't hold out much longer, I don't want to do anything you will regret. I love you to much for that. I think I should leave".

She was answering him "No Damon please, don't leave me, not now. Give me this one night. Let this be our night, no one can ever take from us. We do not know what waits for us in the Dark Dimension, we do not even know if we will survive. This may be all we ever have. Please Damon.

He kissed her tenderly and whispered, "I love you Elena, and I have since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I will never, could never regret one second spent with you. But, it would kill me if you did. I have to know this is what you really want."

Elena had to put the ball down. She was gasping. "No, no, no," how could this be? How could I not remember this? Of all things... This? Elena felt violated. Not by Damon, but by whoever had robbed her of this. This is one of the most special memories of a girl's life! All this time she had felt bad for Damon, that he had been robbed, of their night of holding each other. Now she was finding out, he was not the only one robbed. The tears were now sobs. Sobs for all the stolen kisses and feelings she had felt while with Damon in the Dark Dimension, and the lack of understanding she had for her feelings at the time.

Poor Damon. Poor me. Robbed of what could have been. Used as someone's personal porn movie. She wished she could kill that stupid fox 100 times. Even if she could, it would not change the fact that because she had not known she had pushed Damon right into Bonnie's arms. They may have shared one night of love, but in the end it was Bonnie, he had ended up loving not her. Things may have turned out differently had she been able to remember this night.

She was now mad as hell, but still had to finish watching the ball.

With trembling hands, she put it to her head again. It seem to start up, right where it had left off, like a movie on pause. She was reaching up to quell Damon's doubts. Pushing off his jacket, and running her fingers up under his shirt. "No turning back," he said. His mouth descended on hers, in a fiery kiss. A kiss that now seemed somewhat familiar although she did not know why. His hands were now on her stomach under her shirt and softly trailing upwards.

She was outright sweating. It seemed odd to loose your virginity through someone else's eyes, yet feel some of the feelings you felt that night. Elena was sure if she breathed any harder, she would hyperventilate. Damn, it felt good though!

He was pulling her shirt off, and she was letting him, even trying to help him. Following suit, he quickly removed his own. My God she though, as she viewed the image of Damon shirtless. She could see a six-pack, and flat taunt stomach, with a happy trail leading down that promised greater rewards to come. She saw the v line as his jeans slipped down a bit. Her breath caught in her throat. While her heart pounded.

Damon smirked at her, "like what you see". He already knew the answer to that, and cupped her breasts swirling his tongue around each nipple, he had so expertly relieved from her bra, without her as much noticing She had been to busy, admiring the scenery. He reached for the button on her jeans and looked her in the eye, as if to say. Last chance.

She just raised her hips to help. He quickly shed his own jeans, and he was a glorious sight. He was actually beautiful, she thought, and suddenly felt inadequate. She was not used to having a guy be prettier than her, but he was. She was trembling now with a little bit of fear of the unknown. He kissed her belly button, and she let out a nervous giggle. He looked up, one eyebrow raised at her. Then smiled back with a knowing type smile. Elena knew she could not be in better hands. She could not ask for a more experienced lover, and while this comforted her a bit, but it also unnerved her. What if she did not compare to what he was use to. She did not know what to do.

" Damon"? She said. "Yes My Princess"? He answered in a thick husky voice. "Umm...I do not know…" she started to say. He stopped her. By putting a finger to her mouth and said "Shhh, don't worry, just relax, and let me take care of the rest...I do know."

He then resumed kissing her pelvis, working his way down to her thighs. She thought her heart would stop, when she felt his breath on her entrance. Nerves getting the better of her, she started to sit up, and push him away. He just gently pushed her back and took both her hands in one of his, and continued what he had started. Elena quickly realized he had effectively immobilized her. Using his body weight, to part her thighs. Suddenly his tongue had replaced his breath, and Elena felt a jolt go through her. Oh my Lord, she thought. She had heard about oral sex, or as her crowed called it "going down" but she had no idea how pleasurable it would feel.

Throwing her head back, she began to involuntarily moan. She was amazed to hear such an animalistic primal sound escape her. At the same time, it turned her on. It must have turned him on also, because he seemed to double his efforts. Elena felt like something was going to happen, as if a damn was going to break. She started fighting the feeling. Trying to stop whatever it was. This seemed to be approaching like a freight train.

Damon quickly changed his position, so now he was kissing her neck, and his member was rubbing up and down her entrance. Elena was squeezing her eyes shut tight, trying to get herself back into control. Suddenly Damon's mouth captured hers and his tongue dived deeply in her mouth. At the same time, she felt him enter her with one quick thrust. Her whole body went rigid at the pain, but Damon seemed to swallow her scream. Frantic now she tried to beat him off her, pushing with all her might. He just lay still inside of her. When she had run out of steam, he removed his mouth, and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, it just the way it happens the first time, but it's only like that once, and it will get better, I promise". Then he started to move again. Slowly, very slowly.

The pain did seem to be dying out. It was replaced, by a new feeling, a feeling of wanting more.

Suddenly she too was moving her hips. It seemed so natural. His thrust started to speed up, and Elena, started feeling like she wanted him to go faster. Digging her nails into his back, while clinging for dear life, as if on a rollercoaster. This however was the best ride, best high, best feeling, it was everything wrapped up into one. All she knew was she wanted more. Damon was softly growling in her ear, and it turned her on like their was no tomorrow! She was unaware how long they had been at it, when she started to feel that dam getting ready to break feeling again. To be honest it scared her.

It was so intense. "Damon I think we need to stop...now, something is weird; I don't know what's happening." Damon smirked at her 'just let it. Stop fighting it and just feel." he answered. No sooner had he said those words than it felt like something inside her exploded. It was indescribable. She screamed, bucked under him, and squirmed all at the same time. Oh my God, Oh my God God…Damon…God-DAMON.I LOVE YOU!' she screamed. He seemed to triple his pace, and shove as deep in her as he could and shuddered, with a loud moan. "Oh Elena, I love you too!" He answered, and they just laid there entwined with each other, neither wanting to separate. It was like that, that they had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon could not take his eyes off her. It was the essential decisive moment, the way he saw it. Elena would no longer be able to deny what had happened that night between them.

He felt like a kid, with his nose pressed up against the glass, wishing for something on the other side, just out of his reach. He watched the shock that seem to come over her face, and the way she clenched her eyes shut while shaking her head no.

Her room was both sound and smell proof, but he could read her lips. "No, No, No", she was saying.

Damon felt the heart he thought long gone rip just a bit more.

She regretted it. Their one night together. He had given her every opportunity to stop, just so she would not have any regrets, yet she did.

He cursed himself. He should have realized how powerful his vampire persuasion was. He had tried not to use it, but it was as natural to him as breathing had been, when he was human. It had not escaped his notice, how she swooned when he kissed her, or how she seemed almost in a trance state when the exchanged their breaths,

(Something which he had never done with anyone before) but he too had felt swept up in the moment in almost trance like state. He had assumed it was the passion. However, now seeing her reacting, he was not so sure. Maybe, he really had taken advantage of her. The thought of which made him want to go out and meet the sun.

It all seemed to make sense to him now, her denial at his deathbed of anything having happened that night. She had been trying to do him a kindness, and not make him feel guilty.

He continued to watch, while his thoughts and emotions burnt him from the inside out.

There had been a few minutes, of which he could clearly see her arousal. However, of course that too, probably had to do with his persuasiveness. At some point, the bodies own natural reactions are bound to take over, which is what obviously had happened to her.

He saw a hint of his own reflection in the glass, mingled with hers. He too had tears sliding down his face. He wiped them off, and let the vampire in him take over so the agony would stop.

His mind started to think of what to do from here. He would have to stick to the original plan. However if she had responded to him before, he could make her respond to him again, and again, and again.

This thought made him smile. Yes, he would break down her resistance from the inside out. He would use her own body as his personal weapon against her, until she begged for only him.

When he was done, she would never be able to forget him again.

Although he reminded himself, he must not take much blood or be to rough. Nothing must hurt his child.

As if on cue, or reading his mind Elena stood up and slowly approached the mirror. Her hands fell to her stomach. She raised her shirt and turned sideways.

In this moment, their thoughts where shared she clearly looked four maybe 5 months pregnant. The bump, which had been hidden, under layers of gauzy material, now was obvious.

He had just seen her naked the other day, and it was not there then. They both sudden remembered how time went faster in the Dark dimension. They thought of their friend that made the beautiful gowns and jewels, and how big her baby was when they had returned, yet she had been pregnant still when they left. Time on earth was slower. By his calculations, she would only be pregnant for 4.5 months instead of nine down here. If she was already four or five now, than he only had about two months or so before the delivery.

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He had not considered this in his plans. How could he of known? Then there was also the bit about his child being different from a natural human child. He had no idea how this would effect the length of the pregnancy.

He clearly needed to make a nursery, and get things ready. Hmm, a birthing room, he thought to himself. Damon started feeling very nervous suddenly, thoughts of the ball, and Elena's reaction to it, gone for now. He paced back and forth, realizing he would be a father much sooner than he realized.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and started laughing. Maybe he did have some human left in him, as he identified the feelings as an age-old human emotion, Cold feet.

He was going to have to speed up his plans. Elena could no longer be in a room without him. Although her room was on the other side of his so he could watch her both night and day through the mirror, he knew how suborn she was. She may not tell him if she was in pain. However, he also knew he should not just march in there and announce she was moving to his bedroom, so he came up with a plan.

Elena looked at the bump in the mirror and felt stupid, scared, and more than a little freaked out.

Yet, another emotion trumped all the others. She had a part of Damon growing inside her. She vowed silently to Damon, the baby, and herself. She would protect their baby from that monster Markus, no matter what! She would find away to escape, or kill him herself, if she had to, but there was no way he was getting her baby.

With that, she went and was ill. Afterwards she went in and lay down on the bed. Her head swam, with so many thoughts. She was soooo, pissed that someone had stolen that night from her, yet glad she finally had the memories back. Maybe Markus had stolen them, she thought to herself. This made her hate him even more.

However, now she had a part of Damon nobody else had. She was glad she had lost her virginity to him. Somehow, she found this idea comforted her. She rubbed her hand over her baby bump protectively, and started to imagine what he or she would be like. She hoped for a boy, which looked just like his daddy. The Patrova women never seem to have happy conclusions.

Some how Damon Salvatore Jr. felt weird, since the original was suppose to be dead for so long. How would she explain it to people who did not know? Devon…that sounded good. She played with

Debon Air Salvatore. YES! If he were anything like his Daddy, no other name would fit.

Hmm…a girl…Delena Salvatore. She could not help but smile at the names she had picked. Perfect names, for a perfect baby.

She wondered how Stefan would react to the names, and suddenly realized he had to of known. Why did he keep it from me? When she thought back to all her symptoms, she felt somewhat foolish for not putting the pieces together herself. The sickness, feeling faint, mood swings. How could she of known? It is not as if she was a drinker and waking up at parties after blackouts. Or been slipped a date rape drug This was all more than a little overwhelming, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she awoke, she noticed her room looked brighter. She looked to the window, and saw it was open and no longer barred. She felt her heart skip, at the thought of freedom. She crossed the small room quickly and looked out. It was a long way down. She guessed that was why Markus had finally decided to open it. He figured she still could not escape. Well he obviously underestimated her!

On a personal note. I am sorry it has been so long since I have updated. If you guys new how often I felt guilty about it, you would be surprised. However, I had to give my arm a rest. Did not want to eat more pain pills, when having a surgery this upcoming Monday 5/16.

I was afraid my tolerance level would be too high. Still I am not sure, when the next update will be, after surgery, and did not want to keep you hanging any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, there was no time like the current. Feeling that timing was important, and not much to spare, she started out the window. Outside there was a small ledge. She had not realized what an impressive place this was, until she saw it from a different view. She suddenly felt like the princess that had been locked in the tower. This place was a cross between a castle and a fortress. Markus either had many enemies, or considered himself royalty. Neither would be surprising.

Standing on the ledge, she appreciated even more, the long way down. She flattened her body flush against the stone wall, as tightly as she could. She could see, about forty feet away a balcony. Now she just had to make it there. She told herself "Don't look down", and fought the dizziness she was starting to feel. Not a time for weakness, she chastised herself, and willed her foot to slide over, completely releasing her hand from her window.

"Another step", she kept chanting to herself in a mechanical type of way. Halfway to her goal she started realizing it was windier than she would have guessed at this height. Her hair and outfit making her feel like a kite being pulled at. Her legs trembled with fear. Heights had never been something she had been good at, and lately she was having more than her share of dealings with this particular fear.

On her next step, part of the ancient rockery crumbled from under her carefully placed foot. She could not stop the scream that escape her lips. She was terrified. No longer able to continue forward and not trusting herself to go back the way she had come. She was stuck clinging to the wall, while shaking uncontrollably and crying. She did not know how long she could cling here like this, but had the feeling it would not be long at all. What had she done? She risked her life, and the life of her unborn child, because she was unwilling to be a slave.

She thought of all the people who had been slaves throughout history, and even those below her out in the town. How could she of been so prideful she was willing to kill her child, to save herself? Now, that pride would be what would end it all. She debated letting go and giving into the inevitable outcome which would come shortly anyway. However, found herself not brave enough for even that. What had she been thinking?

It was then she heard it. "Going somewhere, or were you just coming to visit me"? In her ear. She did not need to turn around to know whom the voice belonged to, but the shock of hearing it and feeling the breath on her ear made her accidentally let go.

A strong arm encircled her right under her breastbone. Her back was tightly pressed against his chest.

She realized when she saw nothing below them; they were flying, or hovering in mid air. All he had to do was let go, and it would be the end of her. However, he did not.

He seemed to be enjoying this. He used his free hand to run it up and down the front of her. She could not believe his audacity. He was going to use this to feel her up, knowing if she fought him, she would fall to her death. She had even heard humor in his voice.

He found this amusing apparently.

Almost as if, he had planned it. Too late, she realized that was exactly what he had done. She had walked, or literally climbed right into his trap. He took her over to the balcony and set her down, without letting go. He quickly pulled her inside, almost making her stumble, if not for his strong grip.

When she turned back to look at the window it was gone. His eyes seem to twinkle. "So, was there something you wanted to talk to me about, or were you just missing me? As I am sure you are not foolish enough to think you could climb down from this great a height, so that must simply mean you were trying to make it to my balcony to see me. I like your spunk and eagerness, even if a little rash. You have to wait your turn Kitten" he was using his seductive voice. This infuriated her even more!

She spun out of his arm and swung to hit him hard. He caught her arm as if she was a child and twisted it behind her. Not painfully, but with the hidden threat that he could easily make it painful, with a flick of his wrist. This brought her chest to chest with him. Only hers was heaving, from both the ordeal she had just been through and from the anger, which dominated her mind now.

"You arrogant Bastard, never in a million years would I come to you willingly"! She spit at him.

He smiled at her (or was that a crooked smirk), and said, "Well, if you refuse to come back willingly, then I guess I'll have to keep you here now, why don't you get settled in Kitten, I'll have Ezra bring your stuff. Oh wait, you do not have any clothes do you? Oh well, you won't find need of them anyway."

"Are you out of your mind?" She glared at him. "I'm not living in your bedroom like some sort of pet." Seeing her outrage only seemed to amuse him more, she figured it was time to try a different tactic...reason.

"Look Markus, I don't know who you are, or why you have brought me here, but that's not really what's important. I do not have to know. If you release me now, nobody will get hurt, and I promise not to tell my Fiancée who or where you are. Just take me home, and we can forget all about this, no harm done. I'm sure you are a great guy (she lied), but my heart already belongs to someone else, whom I love."

"Oh yes, the man in the Kitsune ball, your betrothed, Damon was it?" He still seem to be smirking and the twinkle was still there. "He's going to come and defend your honor, and then you will live happily ever after? Sounds like a great guy."

Now he had touched a sore spot. She felt defensive. He had no right to mention the name she herself could not bring herself to say. Nor would she allow him to be amused at her closely guarded memory of him. He was not going to tarnish it for her. "No, my fiancé's name is Stefan."

"Hmmm, I could have sworn you told me just yesterday that your virginity was only for the man you loved and would marry. You must have changed your mind, from what I saw, or were you stepping out"?

He seemed to be staring at her intently, while leaning against a floor column, as if he could care less.

She recognized he was toying with her, trying to get her flustered, and it was working ... very well in fact.

"It wasn't like that," she practically whispered.

"Oh really, do tell, because from what I could see you looked like you were having a good time, and I know you said Damon, not Stefan. So either you are lying to me, or to yourself, which one?" he asked.

Elena tried to answer, but no words came out. She opened her mouth again, just to close it again. She simply did not know how to answer his question. She had not yet had time to figure it out herself.

Finally, she blurted out in a rush "It was an accident".

The twinkle left his eyes. It was, as he had feared. It had been his vampire persuasiveness that had entranced her, and now she regretted it.

"Go take a bath" he pointed in the direction behind her. "I will not have anyone dirty in my bed".

Elena went pale. "I will not be sharing a bed with you," she screamed at him.

"Oh, but you will my pet, now unless you want me to help you with that bath, I suggest you do as I say. No matter how eager you are, good things come to those whom wait" he replied.

"NO" she said, and took a stance with hands on hips as if to say...and you cannot make me.

"Wrong answer pet" he said, with no amusement left in his eyes. He walked over slung her over his shoulder and in a couple strides was in the bathroom, where he leaned over and started the water, while still holding a screaming and beating on his back with her fist, Elena.

"Last chance, are you going to be a good little Kitten and take a bath, or are we going to take one together? On second thought that sounds like fun." he told her while setting her down on the floor.

"All right, all right I'll do it," she said feeling very defeated, but not doubting he would make good on his threat. "Just please don't mention his name again" she pleaded.

"Who's?" he asked while looking at her intently again?

"His, Dam...her voice trailed off, as she began to cry. "The one in the Kitsune ball." she finally managed to say.

He was stunned, by her reaction to his name. He must have truly hurt her; his sweet Princess could not bare to even hear his name much less say it. God, what had he done to her he wondered?

"Deal, you be a good little kitten, and we won't talk about the past anymore. I see it causes you pain, and I'm sorry for whatever he did." he said with a softness that made Elena wonder if she had imagined it. With that, he left the room to allow her to bathe.

He had already poured bubbles that smelled of Lilacs in the tub before leaving, and Elena could not help but think what a rare commodity that must be down here. Nevertheless, here body was thankful for it, as she slid under the water. She had not realized how tense her muscles had been the last few days.

It felt wonderful, and she started drifting off while still in the tub.

She realized her mistake when she started sputtering and felt strong arms pulling her up. "Are you doing an imitation of a downed cat?" he asked. Why drying her off. She was still gasping, and leaned heavily into him, he was the only thing keeping her still standing. "There is something for you to put on over there" he said and pointed, before leaving the room again.

She walked over and found what looked like a black silk nightgown. This was far better than the harem outfits, and she felt grateful for the extra covering.

She brushed her hair, and then waited. She suddenly felt scared to walk back into his bedroom, although she knew she could not hang out in his bathroom all night.

As if on cue he called to her, "kitten, I don't like being kept waiting." Her mind wanted to rebel, but all the fight was out of her for now, she was exhausted. Slowly she opened the door and stepped into his large room. She glanced at his bed, which luckily he was not on. It reminded her of Henry the eight's bed in Tudors, only twice the size. Markus was obviously a man of means, and use to getting his way.

"Do you see something you like" he interrupted her thoughts. Where had she heard that before?

Her head snapped to him over by the fireplace, and she felt a flush spread over her cheeks, as she realized she had not only been staring at his bed, but he had seen her doing so.

She straightened her back, and slowly walked over to him where he was seated at a table.

She saw steak and potatoes, and mushrooms, and grapes just to mention a few of the items on the table. Her tummy picked that moment to let its presence be known, and embarrass her further.

"Sit down and eat. This isn't a time to be stubborn Kitten, you are eating for two," he reminded her.

He was right, she thought to herself and she was not sure she could deny the food even if she wanted to. She was famished! He poured her some wine, and she stopped him saying, "I don't think that's a good idea under the circumstances".

"I'm sorry to bring it up, but unless I'm mistaken the father was a vampire. The black Rose wine will do it more good than harm." he answered her.

Did he just say was instead of is a vampire, she thought to herself? How much does he know, she wondered? She realized guiltily that she had forgotten about the baby. She was not use to the idea of being pregnant yet, or thinking for two. She had been worried about drinking around him.

"Unless there is some other reason you want to deprive the child"? He asked, in a way, which seemed like a dare. She looked him straight in the eye, picked up the glass, and downed the whole thing.

He looked amused. "Or not" he chuckled, and refilled her glass.

It tasted wonderful! Like liquid gold going down the throat of someone dying of thirst. So smooth, she actually wanted more. She ate until she was full, and after another glass and a half, she had to admit to herself she was feeling the effects of it. Her mind started to go back to the time in the Kitsune world with What's-his-name, but she quickly steered it clear, once she realized where her train of thought was leading.

There would be plenty of time tomorrow to think of all that but right now, she was full, and warm, and slightly drunk. It just felt good. She yawned and stretched, feeling sleepy again. She went to get up and stumbled.

Markus quickly swooped her up, and she could not help the giggle that escaped her lips. He set her down on the big bed. It was huge, the largest she had ever seen. In her drunken state she rationalized with herself, that surely there was enough room for both of them without ever coming anywhere near each other during the night.

Markus folded back the covers and she wiggled down inside them.

She watched through lower lids, as he went around the other side and proceeded to take off his clothes down to his underwear. Her heart sped up, and she realized that maybe she would not just pass out, as had been her goal, when she had accepted more than the one glass of wine. However, she could pretend she had, she told herself, as she continued to watch him through lowered lids.

He had the body of a Roman God, like something straight from the cover of a romance novel. She could already feel her body starting to react to his, and her mind started to remember his fire like kiss, that had threatened to consume her whole. She felt his body weight on the bed, when he started climbing in. Suddenly the bed no longer felt big enough. He seemed way to close. Her mind seemed to be doing a tug-a-war between wanting to snuggle and wanting to run out of the room. She could smell his nearness.

He smelled, of leather, and spice and something else, a pipe? She lay there trying to figure it out when she also smelled the wine on his breath, meaning he was definitely to close.

Her nerves getting the better of her, she bolted upright.

Markus asked her "Is something wrong?"

"No", she answered, "I just suddenly wanted another glass of wine, maybe it's a craving, if you don't mind"?

"Are you sure that's a good idea Kitten?" he asked. "Yes, I'm certain." she answered him. Thinking she would make sure this time she would pass out, so she could survive this night, without betraying herself. She got up and poured another glass.

It took everything Damon had in him to stop himself from laughing aloud. He had heard her heartbeat pick up as she laid there playing dead. He could even see her watching him (she must of forgotten about vampire sight in the dark) and had taken his time undressing, to allow her a full show.

He was glad that even though he had changed forms, so she would not recognize him, she still was not immune to him.

He could smell her arousal again. His beautiful liar, whom at this very moment, was lying even to herself. He watched as she tried to drink away her lust. How Ironic he thought, remembering all the nights he had done the very same, as she lay with his brother. Actually even last night, he had drunken himself into a stupor, to stop from entering her room and taking her then and there. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

It occurred to him that she had claimed to be saving herself for marriage. This meant she had not slept with his brother yet, (no big surprise there, he thought.) More importantly, it also meant she had only had the one sexual experience, the one with him.

Had she turned around even once, she would have certainly recognized his signature smirk, but she never turned around.

It was his turn to pretend to be a sleep. When she was convinced he was, and it was safe she practically crawled back to the bed. Once there, it took all her strength to fling herself up into it, which she did with an exaggerated motion. Being drunk made her klutzy he thought to himself. Once in bed, she quickly curled up to him like a child seeking shelter.

He wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "Right where you belong, Princess."

Elena's heart skipped a beat and she stiffened under his arm, when she heard him call her Princess. Making him realize quickly, his mistake.

Elena rationalized to herself that Princess was a common word, and she could not freak out every time someone said it. There was obviously no way he could know the meaning of the word to her. With this, she promptly passed out.

Damon lay there amazed at having her in his arms again. He relished every second. His Angel, his Princess. He made a mental note to try not to call her that anymore. Or she may figure everything out, (judging by her reaction) before he was ready for her to, if he was every ready.

Being Markus, might give him the opportunity to start over with her. Since clearly as Damon, he had hurt her. She may never forgive him as Damon. However, as Markus she was currently wrapped in his arms. He knew it would not be easy. Elena was strong willed, and would not take being captured easily. The good ones never do, they always put up a fight, a fight he was determined to win. Winner takes all, he said to himself. That is exactly what he wanted...all!


	10. Chapter 10

The dream

Elena was sleeping very restlessly, not that Damon had been tired anyway, and he had managed to get a wink in here and there. He looked at the gorgeous sleeping girl in his bed. This was the one time he could let his guard down, so to speak. He lay there once again, trying to memorize every pore and every little freckle (which she usually tried to hide). He couldn't take it anymore; the need to be with her was so overwhelming that he entered her mind, to see what she was dreaming about.

She was at that motel again, and looking at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. "He's so gorgeous, this is sooo wrong, and I really shouldn't be doing this, or thinking this way."

Damon could practically feel horns pop out of his head, knowing he could influence her thoughts in the dream. "What harm could there be, it's only a dream". He told himself.

Elena started to hear what she could only assume was another side of herself. "Yes you should It's only a dream Elena, nobody but you will know. Why not do what you really want to?" Elena's own mind thought… right now, he is mine.

She reached out and touched his face, allowing herself to look deeply into his eyes (something she always been a little nervous to do even though she wore Vervain. This was Damon Salvatore for God's sake, anything was possible.) She immediately felt the lure to get closer. She had no idea if he was doing it or she was, but it was her dream, so no harm. She reached out timidly placing her hand on his chest, then the other, and stepped closer. "I've got to tell him," she thought.

For fear that, she was going to loose the mood and start trying to tell him why she could not be with him, he spoke again in her mind. "No you don't. Just go with it, in dreams you don't have to always do the right thing. It's just a dream Elena, so do as you want."

Elena started staring at his lips, while she licked her own and bit at her bottom lip. Damon put both hands on her hips but remained still, letting her feel in charge.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a very delicate kiss on his lips, as if just to test the waters, and make sure he would remain still. He did. She then reached up, and began pulling the back of his head down towards her neck encouraging him to bite her.

This actually surprised Damon, he had not expected her (when given free reign) to want him to bite her. Then again, she never was like other girls, why would she be now? He did, as she wanted.

Damon was starting to figure out that entering her dream might not have been a wise idea. He had been hoping to live out some fantasy with her in secret, but it was having a major impact on him in real life. He could feel his fangs run out, and it took all his self-control to not really bend down and bite the sleeping girl. Just when he had decided to pull out of her head (as it was getting too much for him) she did something even more surprising.

With the strength of an ancient one, she slammed him onto the bed, and pinned his arms above his head as she straddled him. So his kitten was a Tigress. He rolled his eyes, and smirked. He had not seen that one coming. She started to lick his ear and neck, and then she bit him. She licked the wound and then licked his lips, so he could taste himself. She released one of his hands but made it clear with her eyes it was to remain where she left it. She used her free hand to roam it freely over his chest, raising his shirt. Her hand started to move downwards towards his pants.

Damon seriously started to wonder whose dream this was, hers or his. Nevertheless, she broke through his thoughts.

'Damon kiss me, take me!" It was clearly a demand, and she did not need to ask twice, he rolled her over so he was on top and bent down and kissed her. Problem was he'd been so caught up in the moment; he had actually bent down and kissed the sleeping Elena.

Elena moaned her enjoyment, and then her eyes shot open. He was still lost in the kiss, with his tongue in her mouth, when he felt her bite down. This instantly brought him back to reality. Still he couldn't help but chuckle, seeing his blood on her lips, just as in the dream. He paid her no never mind, and kissed her again anyway. He tasted himself on her lips, just as she had wanted a moment ago.

Elena struggled underneath him, but wasn't strong enough to shove him off her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and it just excited him more. She started beating on his back, but he easily grabbed both her wrist in his hand and pinned them above her head. The irony of it was not lost on him.

"Markus stop! Get the Fuck off me… NOW!" He ignored her, and used his free hand to roam over her chest. Elena was shocked at the moan of pleasure that she had to bite down to prevent from escaping her lips. "No, No, No, she told herself. She was trying her best, to stop her body from betraying her. She wasn't doing well. She felt her back wanting to arch into his hand for more contact. Breathlessly she asked, "Why are you doing this to me? I don't want this," she lied.

"Because you asked me to, and yes my dear you do want it. Always the little liar aren't we." It was more a statement than a question. Elena was confused. What the hell was he talking about? She had not asked for this.

By the confused look on her face, he realized he had just put his foot in his mouth. You talk in your sleep. You clearly said, "kiss me, take me!" and I always aim to please when I have a beautiful woman in my bed! He watched her face turn scarlet. Oh yes, she defiantly remembered the dream.

This for some strange reason gave him immense pleasure. He wanted her to remember it, as would he.

Oh my God, did I say that out-loud? She thought to herself, as she remembered exactly what she had been dreaming. Her face burned, she was so embarrassed. She felt like a child, which had been caught doing something wrong. At least he did not know what it was really about, she told herself.

"I was dreaming about my fiancée… Pig! I wanted him to kiss me before he left, and wanted him to take me with him to run errands." She knew it was a stupid lie, even as the words were leaving her lips, but what else could she say?

Damon couldn't help but laugh at her. She was a terrible liar, coming up with such a lame excuse, as she lay under him ten shades of red. He wasn't sure he had ever seen her blush that deeply before, or anyone for that matter. Reveling in her embarrassment, and as punishment for her lie, he scooted down her, hovering directly over her womanhood, and sniffed twice. The last time holding it in (almost as if sampling a fine wine) as the scent intoxicated him. Simply for the dramatic effect he let his breath out slowly, knowing full well she could feel it directly on her sensitive, wet, and engorged tender spot.

He felt her tremble underneath him, and knew he had hit his mark. To tease her even more, he added

"That's not what it smells like to me; maybe I should take a look and see if you are lying to me again. You do remember what I told you about lying to me right? So, you are willing to face the consequences if I catch you in a lie?"

He started to hike up the bottom of her silk nightgown. Not that he needed to. He already knew the answer, but he loved watching her sweat. He was so slow about it, enjoying the feel of her warm silky thigh as his fingers brushed over it, as he slowly inch by inch pushed it up.

Elena felt like she was going to die, (which would have been welcomed at the moment) from sheer embarrassment. Her brain scrambled to come up with an idea to get her out of this, before he would feel just how wet she already knew she was. When he had sniffed as he had, she was horrified, but then when he blew his breath out, every nerve in her body went on fire. Between that and the way his hand was slowly rubbing up her thigh, she was sure she was getting wetter with each half second that passed. She could not believe she was acting so wantonly, or that he had such a strong effect on her. She found herself starting to squirm. Her body had jumped rank and was rapidly taking control. She tried to cover this fact, by using all her strength to sit up. Then she slapped him as hard as she could. Feeling the immediate reward of actually hitting her target this time, along with the sting in her hand.

"Oh, you want to play wild kitty do you". He stopped what he was doing, and crashed his mouth down onto her's, not holding back. The weight and force instantly pushed her back down on the bed. He parted her lips with just the strength of his tongue. He grabbed her jaw with one hand, which effectively stopped her from being able to close her mouth and bite him again. In his other hand, he wrapped the back of her hair and pulled, so her neck arched back, giving him better access to her lips. He kissed her with more heat and passion than he had ever used on her before.

He had always gone a bit easy on her trying to be a gentleman, but where had that gotten him? He stared directly into her eyes, and watched them flitter in ecstasy, as her eyes started to roll back.

Reminding himself she was alive and needed to breathe, he finally broke his kiss off. However, that was not the end. He used the hand he had been holding her jaw with, to reach down in between her legs. Immediately feeling the wetness, he smiled an almost evil smile at her and said, "Somebody has been lying! Are you ready for your punishment?" Without giving her time to answer or protest, he used his fingers to enter her. He used his experience and expertise to make her feel things she could never even of imagined. He reminded himself that she'd only had sex once before, and seemed to have no memory of it. Neither did he, and this was not how he wanted their first remembered time to be. He was content with just having the ability to make her feel things and enjoy them. The ability to break through her denial, even if only temporarily. To touch her in ways he use to only dream about. There was so much he wanted to show her and teach her. This was just the tip of the iceberg of the pleasure he planned to show her someday. Elena's head had now throne back on its own accord. He used this to nibble her neck, while softly growling in her ear. "I can't hear you yet, is this what you wanted Elena?" He half growled half whispered, knowing full well she couldn't think straight, and was no longer in control of her body.

Elena's mind raced. She tried to control her reactions, but no longer could. Her hips were starting to move to match the thrust of his fingers. She hadn't realized she had put her arms around him until she felt her nails tearing at his skin. She closed her eyes, and her mind started to replay some of her fantasies she always had about Damon. She couldn't help it, she imagined Damon was doing this to her. As the pressure in her mounted, her eyes flittered open for just one second, and in her ecstasy daze, she thought she saw him, Damon. Just as she had that glimpse, he bent his head down, so she could only see his hair, and bit her neck. Elena's world exploded, her body convulsed, and she cried out, clutching at him.

She laid there lost in oblivion, and confused. As her heartbeat started to slow, and she caught her breath, he withdrew his fangs. She heard him whisper in her ear one word. "MINE." He raised his head, and she looked into his eyes and saw, Markus. "Oh my God I'm going to be sick!" She shoved him off her and ran for the bathroom, where she immediately started vomiting.

Thanks for your patience. As you all know I had to have surgery. I ended up having to stay at the hospital a bit longer than planned. I came home on a Wed, and on Fri got a call my mom was in ICU with a heart attack. On Sat (3rd day home from surgery) my husband accidentally backed into or over our Italian greyhound, all while I was trying to heal . My mom is okay, they said it was mild, and now she has an alarm set to take meds, twice a day. The dog also lived. He got 17 stitches on one leg along with two staples. Both hips were dislocated, and although the vet put them back in, the one popped right back out. So he had hip surgery last Monday. So trust me guys I'm not ignoring you. Just been a little crazy here.

As for this chapter. I tried really hard but something just didn't feel right. I figured I was better off giving you something, even if imperfect, than having you think I didn't care.

Maybe with all the real life drama is was just hard to loose myself in another.


	11. Chapter 11

MELTDOWN

Elena sat in the bathroom, trying to kill time and wrap her mind around what had just taken place.

In truth, she was not vomiting because she was pregnant. She actually felt better after her night of drinking the Black Rose wine, than she had in a long time.

It was the strange effect Markus seem to have on her, that had finally made her stomach queasy.

She felt ashamed. She had cheated on Stefan (not for the first time apparently) and for some reason she felt she had cheated on What's-His-Name too. How odd she thought, that she would feel that way about the ladder of the two. He had never been hers, and it's not like they ever been a couple, right? Still, the unexplainable feeling was there. She chalked it up to the fact she was carrying his child within her.

She wiped her tears and waited until she heard the bedroom door close before daring to open the bathroom door. She meekly peeked her head out, to make sure the coast was clear. Sighing in relief when she saw he had left. She went and sat down in the heavily gilded chair closest to the fireplace, where they had sat and eaten the night before. She closed her eyes and tried to make some sense out of what made none.

Her eyes flew open when the bedroom door re-opened, but to her relief it was only Ezra. He was pushing in a wheeled cart of food. Which he quickly laid out on the table before her. Not once speaking to her, or making direct eye contact. He turned to leave as quickly as he had entered, when Elena said "Thank you, Ezra." This seem to surprise him and he looked up at her, and almost smiled.

He stopped in his tracks, and reached under his coat pulling something out to hand to her.

"I almost forgot the Master wished me to give you these." The first object appeared to be a small but old looking book. The second was another Kitsune ball. Elena thanked him a second time, and he did a half bow before leaving the room.

Elena was unsure which to do first, however he stomach won out. She ate the biscuits with honey on them, and had some cheese, along with what seemed like milk. She didn't want to guess where it came from for fear she would not be able to drink it. Sometimes not knowing is a good thing. It tasted fine. She scooted the chair back from the table and noticed the balcony was back. She looked down and knew she would not try climbing down a second time. She figure Markus must have assumed the same thing, or the balcony would not be there. She pulled her chair towards it and pulled out the book. She opened the book and was surprised to see a pen and blank pages.

Elena quickly realized it was meant to be a diary. How did Markus know she wondered, and what else did Markus know about her? At that moment she was to relived and feeling like, she had an old friend back, to question it to much. She desperately needed an outlet. Quickly taking the pen in her hand, she began to write.

Dear Diary,

I am back in the Dark Dimension. I do not know why or exactly how I got here, but some guy (or should I say Vampire) named Markus is holding me captive. Poor Stefan he must be worried sick.

Then again, time passes quicker here. Maybe he hasn't even noticed me gone. Oh God, I hope that is not the case. I watched a Kitsune ball. Well not just any old Kitsune ball, the one from the night at the motel with Da..What's-His-Name! Apparently, his memories were not the only ones stolen that night. ALOT more happen that night between him and me than I knew and I do me ALOT!

If that wasn't enough…I'M PREGNANT! I have mixed feelings about that. I never imagined I would be pregnant and unmarried…without even the help of the father for that matter. I thought I was so careful, always saying no. Yeah, where did that get me? Sometimes I'm so scared just about that alone, without all the other stuff going on. Like the fact, I have been kidnapped, and I am wearing slave bracelets again.

(Elena put the pen down for a second to rub the bracelets and remember another time. Staring at them almost wishfully. She picked the pen back up and continued.)

Other times I'm kind of happy in an odd way. I have part of HIM. I wonder if it…he or she will look like him? I hope so. (She affectionately rubbed her tummy feeling almost possessive.) How am I going to tell Stefan? I wonder if he will call off the wedding. Guess I could not blame him if he did.

(Elena noticed she did not really have any strong feelings about it one-way or another…"Odd", she thought.) Maybe since he lost his brother, and how bad their relationship was thanks to Katherine and the Kitsune, it would be a chance to bring them together in a way. Accomplish what couldn't be done in life or un-dead life anyway.

Stefan is such a gentleman, I owe him so much. He has always been there for me, and I am sure always will be. I hate to hurt him with this news, but I'm sure he will make a great dad.

Now, about Markus. I don't know what to make of him. He can be very intimidating one minute and almost sweet…or sort of the next. He makes me feel weird. My heart feels like it stops every time I look in his eyes, and he makes me very nervous. Yet I feel kind of drawn to him. I really cannot explain it. Must be a Vampire thing. Just as many of girls have fallen prey willingly through-out the centuries. Note to self…keep guard up around Markus, and avoid eye contact!

Then there is the bit about what happened between us this morning. I was dreaming about...

Well anyway, I was dreaming, and he started taking advantage of me. I tried to fight him off, but he is to strong. We didn't go all the way, but came damn close. To close. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and he must have compelled me or something. I am sure he must have. We or he went much further than he should have. I didn't consent mind you, it was all him, but it did feel kind of good. Actually, it felt more than kind of. However, that is because I did my best to make good of a bad situation. I closed my eyes, and pretended it was someone else. My imagination must be pretty powerful, because when I opened them for a minute I thought I saw HIM. OMG did I just say that?

It is only because I watched that damn Kitsune ball. I never should have watched it. Then again, I am glad I did. It was my first time, yet I'm the last to know. Well, maybe not the last. I still have to break poor Stefan's heart and tell him about it, after he rescues me. Lord help me make it through the night again, and keep my dignity! That's kind of hard with a super seductive Vampire compelling you. I guess I just have to do whatever I have to remain alive, and not end up drained and dead.

I just have to go along until Stefan can rescue us.

Elena

Elena closed the book and started pacing, already bored, and yet so much on her mind, she was just overwhelmed, and didn't know where to start to try to figure things out.

Finally wanting a distraction, she reached for the other Kitsune ball, which Ezra had brought her. Hoping with everything in her, she would not turn out to be the star attraction again.

The ball started to play. She was surprised to see Caroline. She was with Shinichi and his sister, the Kitsune twins. What happened next made Elena want to vomit. Both of the them climbed inside of Caroline. "Evil closer than you think" isn't that what Shinichi had said once? Caroline had not been pregnant at all, those evil fox's had been nesting inside of her. Oh, poor Caroline, no wonder she had acted so crazy! The things she saw them doing to her, and making her eat purely for their enjoyment, was just sick. Elena put the ball down, feeling sick herself after what she had just witnessed. Her only relief was knowing Shinichi was dead, and could never hurt anyone again. When the Guardians turned back time it had made Caroline normal again, and all her friends alive again. Fell's Church was safe.

The only problem was that when the Guardian's turned back time, it only effected the people that were not present in the Dark Dimension. So Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and HIM (had he lived) still knew what had happened. Elena was thankful that nightmare was over, and it did kind of answer the riddle to Caroline being pregnant, which everyone had assumed would be a werewolf baby or pups. That had never been the case. Elena wished when time turned back, it would of worked on her too, and her memory of all the terrible things would have turned back too. Then she realized that would of meant she wouldn't of remembered HIM, and his baby wouldn't be growing in her now. Again, she rubbed her tummy, and decided things were the way they were meant to be.

She had to see this as fate. What other reason could there be? There had to be a reason she was to bring his child into the world, after all, whoever heard of getting pregnant by a vampire? She had seen and heard a lot since meeting the Salvatore brothers, but had never heard of a Vampire child…at least not one born that way. Therefore, this baby was obviously special in many ways.

True, she had chosen Stefan. Never giving into her feelings and desires (well, that she could consciously remember anyway) for What's-His-Name. It was a choice she just had to make. I refused to be like Katherine. Look what happened when I was reckless and care-free to my parents! I owed Stefan at least that much. He's been my rock through everything. He's kind, and gentle, and loves me, that is was what truly matters, she told herself. Yes, she had not been willing to throw it all away for temporary lust. For a womanizer, hot tempered, sarcastic, conceded, and unreliable, type of guy. The type that never would stick around, and would be always looking for the next thrill, or conquest. No matter how sexy, attractive, or drawn to him she was. ( Elena suddenly thought of that HBO show she loves TrueBlood, where Lafyette says "that boy is sex on a stick" Yap, that about summed HIM up.)

Sure there was a time when it seemed like there was something between them, and she had started to feel like she might be falling in love with him. (not the same way as she loved Stefan...actually not at all like Stefan) but it had turned out not to be real anyway. That type of all consuming, can't think of anything but, want to jump your bones every second of every day..is never real, she told herself. Real is what's dependable, after all everyone always says sex dies out after awhile anyway, than what are you left with, if the relationship was based on that type of mad attraction? Proving her right, he had gone back to the Dark Dimension with Bonnie, of all people. Her friend, the one she had tried to protect him from when Bonnie had tried to burn him up, and make his head explode. Yet he chose her. God knows what they were doing while they were together down here. Bonnie certainly didn't look like she wanted rescuing when her and Stefan showed up to do just that, thinking they were saving her.

HA, That's a fucking joke. Saving her from what? All those passionate nights, and smoldering looks and kisses that What's-His-Name was so good at? What girl in her right mind that was single would want saving from that? Not to mention when I went to attack him to defend her honor, Bonnie started crying for me not to hurt him! Yeah, they were definitely doing something. That Son-of-a-bitch! If that was not bad enough then he went and died. Life will never be the same again. (Elena, tried not to admit even to herself, she missed him…A LOT!) Good thing I have dependable Stefan. Damn..What's-His-Name had gotten what he wanted out of me anyway, and then moved on to my one of my closest friends. What type of guy does that? Certainly not one who's in love like he claimed.

Elena was squeezing her fists in tight balls, having gotten herself all worked up! She threw herself on the bed and broke down into gut wrenching sobs, which she didn't understand anyway. She chalked it up to pregnancy hormones. That is what everybody always said pregnant women did right? Fifteen or so minutes into her emotional meltdown, she drifted off to sleep.

I do not own Vampire Diaries. They were created by L.. Only Markus, Ezra, and Tamanthia are my creations.

Someone has pointed out that I used Jenna and Jeremy from the show, when they aren't in the books. What can I say, I think they were a good addition, and liked their characters.

I admit, when I picture Damon and Elena I picture the ones from the show. I mean Ian is great looking! He is Damon to me.

When people write fanfic, they are starting with a base, and turning it into their own idea.

In the last Book Damon died, and at the end we heard he was stirring. However L. got fired from writing the books now having her characters that she put her blood sweat and tears into creating away from her. I did at one point read it was because she wanted to put Damon and Elena together (don't quote me) and the publishers want Damon with Bonnie. I have no intentions of reading anymore of the Vampire Diaries books, for both those reasons. ) because what was done to Miss Smith was just plain wrong,

2) Bamon? Have they lost their mind? Not happening in my world, it would just ruin everything for me.

However this is my first fan fic as I warned everyone from the beginning, so if spelling, grammar, or some inconsistencies pop up, I'm not a pro guys, I'm doing this simply because I know I enjoy reading the stories on this site, and want to return the favor. I never claimed it would be good. Remember still a two finger typer. So what some can turn out in 30 min, takes me hours. I do try for you, and all though I don't have this all mapped out, I have a general idea, on 2 key points. The rest is just the inspiration as it comes to fill in from point A-B.

So you can't expect me to stick completely to the books, as if I did, this story would not be. This is my story, and how I think it should be…or at least one possible way it could be. So yeah, I like Jenna and Jeremy.

As for the questions I get "How long till she knows Markus is Damon?' Not for a long time. Like I said, I know basically where I want to go, But nothing is set in stone. I'm not going to tell you, when or where or why, just as L. Smith wouldn't reveal her answers either. If you want to know, than read the story. What's the fun of knowing what will happen before it happens? If I gave you all the answers ( even ones I don't know myself) there would be no point in writing the story.

The other reason for this story, is I'm sure there are many like me out there that don't like the way the last book ended, or the direction the new ghost writer plans on taking with the couples. Please don't think this is a lecture. I love your feedback, especially since I was completely unsure if I could even pull off writing a story, being as it's my first time. Plus I've read feedback on other stories, and seen where people were mean, and wrote, things like "learn to spell, or get a dictionary" As far as I'm concerned if you don't have anything nice to say, than don't say anything. What's the point, unless you want to hurt some ones feelings? On the other hand seeing your guy's nice feedback is super encouraging, and makes me not want to let you down. There is nothing worse than reading a story, and then finding out the author hasn't updated in a year, and you just wasted your time on a story that will never be completed. I hate that. I don't want to do that to you.

When I do fall behind, and my email starts sending me your messages, it makes me want to do it for you.

But please don't expect perfection. I read a really great story the other day, and realized it was by a 14 year old. I have 2 adult daughters, and raising my 7, and 10 year old step-kids, and have a grand-daughter that will be 1 in Sept, so when I read a great story by someone so young, I realize how much I'm lacking. I never expected to be trying to write fan fic, but after reading so many, and having this burning plot in my head that I saw no one else use, I figured might as well try.

Anyway, love ya all, and thank you for taking the time to both read, and review. Be sure to check out my poetry too.

Oh, I forgot to mention unlike the last update this time I was in the flow. Kida of curious if you can tell the diff?


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile

In another dimension, Stephan was calling Bonnie. "Is Elena there"?

"No Stephan, why would she be here?"

He explained that she had left his house the night before on her way to tell Jenna about their engagement. He had called Jenna, Meredith, Matt, and everyone else that he could think of.

Even Mrs., Flowers said she had no idea. Although she kept humming that, tune from Somewhere in time, and smiling. She did not seem in the least bit concerned. Which made him even more suspicious?

"I have a bad feeling about this. Do you think you could do a locator spell?" He asked.

I suppose I could, but how do you know she didn't just get cold feet or something? I mean seriously Stefan, last I saw her, she seemed upset. Not like a girl so in love she was thinking of tying the knot." Bonnie asked him.

"You just have to trust me, we had a really good talk, and there is no way she would of willingly left town, of this I'm sure. Oh, and Bonnie, she's pregnant."

There was a long silence, which made Stefan wonder if the call been dropped, until he heard her let out a deep breath.

"Come on over and bring something of hers." She said before slamming down the phone.

Rage went through her. Oh yes everyone thought she was so sweet and innocent. Elena had no problem hooking up with Stefan, while SHE, longed for his touch. Just as she had tried to get together with Matt after Elena dumped him, but even now, he seemed to carry a torch for her.

Realizing she did not stand a chance with either one, she set her sights on Damon. He was kind of like her after all. Nobody saw them for what they really were. She dreamt of him every night, and the wonders that could be found under those sensual lips. His little Redbird. When she had finally been alone with him in the Dark Dimension, it had been like a slice of heaven, no pun intended.

Yes, Bonnie would have been more than happy to stay there forever, if it meant having him. He was just starting to come around. He realized Elena was a lost cause, and she had his attention all to herself. The others always treated her as if she was a child. Well, she was no child. She was a woman, a woman with desires, and a powerful one at that. Bonnie could not place the exact moment she had secretly started to resent Elena, all she knew was it had been a long time coming. When Elena showed up, in the Dark Dimension, under the guise of rescuing her, she had seen right through her. Elena wanted them both! Elena had to make sure every man wanted her, and who she hurt in the process didn't matter.

Now, with the news she was pregnant, Bonnie could have spit fire! She picked up the picture that was on her bookshelf of her and Elena when they were younger, and threw it hurdling into the wall. Just as it crashed, she heard tires squealing into her driveway. She pulled out her lip-gloss and slapped it on, pulled her fingers through her hair and tried to put on a concerned look, as she went to open the door. "Come in Stefan" she said looking up into his gorgeous eyes, and thought hmm... Elena is gone maybe this is my chance to get at Stefan.

She started the water-works and threw herself into his arms. "Oh Stefan, what are we going to do, I can barely handle the memories of all that's happened, and now there's even more? I just can't take it." She said as she allowed herself to go limp in his arms, pretending to of passed out so he would have to carry her and lay her down, which he did with lightening speed. After which he went and got a cool damp cloth to press against her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie dear, wake up." He saw her eyes flutter open, as she went for round two with the tears, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. He was unsure what to do, so he just let her cry on his shoulder, and pet her hair waiting for her to calm down, so they could move onto the reason he was there. "It will be all right, I'm here, and nobody's going to hurt you."

"How do you know that, I don't have anyone protecting me, if they could get to her, they could get to me?" she said into his chest.

Poor Bonnie, she was always so fragile. What she said was true, if they could get Elena, they could easily get Bonnie. Of course, they wouldn't have gotten Elena, had I not let her leave the boarding house alone. "Well, you will just have to stay with me, until we get all this figured out; if that is okay with you." he answered as his pride had taken over.

Oh yes please Stefan, thank you, thank you, I've been so scared, I'll go get my stuff," she said as she scrambled up.

Stefan grabbed her arm, "wait, lets find out where Elena is, and then you can pack".

"Oh of course Stefan, I'm so sorry. I just haven't been able to think straight since you called". She smoothly lied while keeping the disgust off her face; that Elena came first, even when she was not around.

She went and got all the necessary stuff, and Stefan handed her Elena's brush. About five minutes into it, her eyes sprung open and she said, "She in the Dark Dimension with…with I can't tell, he's all fuzzy, like he's blurred out."

Stefan's fist crashed down on her coffee table splintering it on contact. He started to pace back and forth in such a speed it almost made Bonnie dizzy trying to watch him. "Got to figure out how to get there," he kept repeating repeatedly.

"What about that Kitsune you were in prison with, he seemed to of helped you before." Bonnie mentioned

Stefan became stationary, before picking her up and twirling her around. "You're brilliant," he said before planting a friendly kiss on her cheek.

Bonnie blushed and answered, "About time you noticed" and giggled.

They made plans to go to find the Kitsune.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena lazily opened her eyes. Lying next to her was a beautiful gown . On the floor laid jewel encrusted shoes. She felt a little giddy hurrying to put them on as if playing dress up.

Afterwards she looked in the mirror, and decided to only put up half her hair, not wanting to completely expose her neck. No point in tempting fate she thought to herself.

Upon re-entering the bedchambers, she happened to notice the door was open. This had never happened before and she once again dared to poke her head out. Only this time much to her amazement, there was what appeared to be a bridge. It was lined with elegant red intertwined with gold carpeting. The bridge was neither narrow, nor flimsy looking.

It had fine etched banisters for rails.

Elena wondered if she should trust leaving the room, but it felt like she had been locked in there forever, and in truth she was somewhat hungry.

As she walked across the bridge, she could not help but notice with each step, it's seemed to curve a bit more, at a downward slope, until it was no longer a bridge at all but a staircase. Looking back at the way from which she had just came, she noticed there was a second room next to hers…or well HIS.

Curiosity got the best of her and she doubled back to see where the other room led, or if it too held a prisoner that may be in need of saving like herself.

She turned the highly polished brass knob to the heavy wooden carved door.

What she found on the other side of it made her catch her breath again in astonishment, and made a lump form in her throat.

Inside the room were the most beautiful looking crib, and bassinet she had ever seen. Beside it was a chair that rocked. Each appeared to have been made at the same time, and by the same craftsman, as they were carved into a matching set.

She imagined by the look, they had been made for royalty. She had certainly never seen anything like this in Fell's church, or in a catalog or even on T.V. for that matter.

Her feet felt like they half floated and half glided into the room, as if stepping into a child's most beloved fairytale.

The walls where lined with flowered wallpaper. Yet they seemed life-like as if frozen in time or preserved in airtight glass. They were some of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Mingled with Exotic ones she was sure she had never seen before. The ceiling looked like midnight on a summer night with all the stars shining and twinkling bright enough to touch. It gave her a strange feeling. As if she was almost getting dizzy, or sucked into a memory of a world she had been in before. She could not quite place it. The carpeted was green . It had the illusion of a beautiful meadow, the type you just want to run and play in, and once your energy is all spent you lay down in it and stargaze. The beauty of it all simply astounded her.

As she approached the crib, she saw within the prettiest purple bedding set. It looked like silk.

A place for a Prince or Princess to be lain. As she turned to look around the room, she saw a rocking horse with a saddle also embedded with with emeralds, and diamonds. It too was purple with gold tassels. She could not help but run her fingers down its main, which felt like spun silk. She noticed the purple blended with the pansies, and other various flower sprinkled across the walls. The wooden pieces looked heavy not dainty, like it would last for centuries, and had been passed down as an heirloom, for whole generations to sleep in. Yet not a scratch could be found.

Elena was utterly wordless, in awe.

Could Markus of done all this for her child? It must have been Ezra, she thought to herself, not wanting to think Markus may have another side.

Maybe he had other children, or maybe this had been his nursery she thought to herself. For some reason it brought her not only relief but also immense pleasure. She had not realized how worried she had been about what would happen when her precious child came into the world. Yet now she found herself imagining Damon sleeping in this very bassinet and then crib, long long ago. She did her best to wipe that image from her mind.

Then she imagined maybe it had been made for Henry the 8th's most wanted male child.

There was absolutely no doubt that whomever it had been made for was absolutely loved and cherished.

She pictured men working around the clock for years to produce the fine detail she saw in this thick, heavy, yet elegant Renaissance looking set.

She silently hoped that one day she would be able to give her child something that could equal even half of the beauty she found here. She sat down in the chair as her feet started to hurt and propped them up on the purple-pillowed footstool placed there for this very reason. She ran her hands over the wooden chair arms, and they were as smooth as glass. The floor looked so much like grass, that she started to imagine it was the green grass from home. For just a few short moments, she allowed herself to daydream that she was home, and running through the fields of green grass again, just as she had done many times, while her parents were alive. When she was still protected by her own innocence, believing nothing bad would ever happen, and supernatural stuff, was just in books, or stories you told at slumber parties. How she longed to be back playing in that green grass again.

It was then she heard a deep clearing of a male throat, which startled her from her daydreams, and back onto her feet in standing position.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Markus said. Elena apologized, "I didn't mean to snoop, it's just that… just that the door was cracked open, and I thought I had heard something. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Its fine, I've been working on it for awhile, and am still trying to complete it. There is still much to do." he replied.

'I can't think of anything here left to do." Elena told him

He smiled as if pleased, and asked, "So you approve, and like it?"

"Who wouldn't? It is the most beautiful nursery I have ever seen! Was it your's…I mean did you sleep in them?" Elena asked.

"Oh no." He replied not elaborating any further.

"Who made them? Elena asked him.

"Just some guy". He replied.

Well, a very talented man. They just do not make them like this anymore. The craftsmanship is the finest I have ever seen" Elena said while running her fingers over the crib railing.

"He was taught to whittle as a kid, and turned it into a hobby of sorts. When he found out he was to be a father, he sought out the finest wood, and worked on it day and night." He told her.

"He must of loved his child a lot, it shows with each bend and grove", Elena replied.

"He did. Now tell me how you are feeling? I thought we might catch a bite to eat downstairs this evening, as long as you feel up to it?" he said while wrapping her arm over his and leading her out the door. It did not really sound like a question, more like a statement.

Sorry for the long delay. I just did 6.5 months of chemotherapy and I'm still healing. It makes concentration really hard. That is why this is so short. I had a different one to post that I wrote before treatment started, but had not gotten around to correcting it. I had it waiting in my email drafts. Unfortunately while on Chemo, I downloaded a new beta version of my email program not knowing it would cause all my sent , Drafts, and inbox email to mess up. Downloading new versions had never done that before. So when I went to get it, it was gone. But I know you've been waiting, and wanted to give you something, even if this is not at all like the original.


	14. Chapter 14

Elena was quickly becoming accustomed to the lay out of her new surroundings. Although it did take some getting use to having Ezra follow her around this new residence at all times unless in the bedroom or bathroom, where he would wait both patiently and silently outside the door. Ever since the day that she had tripped on the winding staircase certain she would fall to her death only to have her fall broken by Ezra, she had become quiet fond of her usually silent friend. She had chosen to look at him as a friend instead of a prison guard. Her own personal bodyguard and she owed him both her and her unborn child's life for breaking the fall, which surely would have ended both. Often she tried to engage him in conversation, but he was a man of few words. She had learned that he had been raised to be a bodyguard, and came from a long line of bodyguards that had stemmed back to guarding royalty. He took his duties very seriously and did so with much pride. To fail in his job would not only let down his ancestors but would disgrace him to the point that he would take his own life. He had told her this without so much as a blink, as if this was a completely normal occurrence, in such situations.

Because of this, she would have been lonely without him there.

Each day she found herself eagerly awaiting Markus's return although she hated to admit it. She told herself it was because she missed having someone to have a conversation with. Markus was good at conversations it seemed there was nowhere he had not been. Listening to him was almost as good as going to the places herself. She learned more history and geography from him, than all her years in school.

She took great care in looking her best when he came home, as he was always full of compliments, which she enjoyed. Today however Markus was late. She found herself pacing back and forth wondering where he could be, or if something had happened to him? Whom do you call in the Dark Dennison for a missing vampire? Is there a creepy hospital? She had actually asked Ezra about this, and his only reply was "No one can know you are here." He did not elaborate, other than saying "It is for your safety."

"What if he never returns? What if something has happened to him, would you set me free?" She asked him, more just to be talking because she was worrying, and it always helped to calm her, than out of real curiosity.

"The Master will return, you belong to him." is all Ezra replied. Not the answer she was hoping to receive. All the anxiety she had building up from worrying she took out on poor Ezra.

"I belong to no one! I am not just a piece of artwork added to his mass collection!, What does your so called "Master" do anyway, and if you are so honorable why would you participate and help him not only abduct a woman, but keep her prisoner, in this dungeon!" She screamed at him.

Ezra looked at her as if dealing with a child throwing a temper tantrum, and cocked one eyebrow and said, "dungeon? owns the nicest place in all the land, and being his is an honor little one."

Elena was shocked, unsure how to proceed she contemplated this newest info. Valestora, this was the first time she had heard Markus's last name. Feeling a bit embarrassed by her sudden outbreak and yelling at poor Ezra whom clearly was not the guilty party, Elena apologized. "I'm sorry Ezra, I don't mean to take it out on you, and I know you are just obeying orders, but I'm frightened. I do not want to have my baby here in this place, so he or she will also be a slave. I know you have been kind to me, and take care of my every need, but this is not my land, and I need to go home, or at the very least find a way to get my child home, if this has to be my fate."

With that, Elena started to cry.

It was then that Markus walked in. She was unsure how much he had heard. "What's going on here Princess, have you been hurt? Did Ezra do something to you, why are you crying?" He asked, all at once.

All Elena could manage to get out was "Where the hell have you been!" Ah was someone worried about me, and my safety" Markus replied with that stupid sexy grin he had.

"No not at all, I was just hoping something terrible had happened to you, so I could be free of you, since I'm only here because you force me to be!" Elena instantly regretted her words, as she saw what almost looked like pain in Markus's eyes, which was quickly replaced with his steely look, and his grin was gone.

"I had business to contend to, sorry to of disappointed you by continuing to live. I thought you might enjoy going outside with me today, since I knew you had been inside the whole time you have been here. Maybe I was wrong."

With that, Markus turned and started walking briskly away.

"Wait, wait" Elena called after him as she tried to hurry and catch up with him, but he showed no sign of slowing down and did not reply.

I'm sorry, I'm sure I just need some fresh air." Still he continued walking.

Elena tried again, "I think fresh air would do the baby good. She silently wondered if the red sky could be considered fresh air.

No sooner had the words left her mouth when Markus halted in his tracks. Grabbing her hand, he led her to the door and walked outside practically dragging her behind him. Elena had to almost run to keep up.

Once outside she looked at the almost barren land. Everything was red, just like the sky.

"I miss the green grass of home." Elena said as a tear slid down from her disappointment,

"You haven't seen it all yet" Markus replied still pulling her along. What appeared to be a long circular green house came into view as they rounded the castles bend,

Markus led her inside it.

Elena gasped at the beauty within, The flower were just as the ones she seen in the nursery. The fragrance filled her nostrils, and she could not help but notice the large patch of black roses. There were so many different flowers, and many exotic ones she had never seen before, it was obvious someone had a green thumb. Markus had stopped pulling her hand, and allowed her to explore while he leaned lazily against one of the door jams arms folded across his chest just watching her.

"They are so beautiful, did you do this?" Elena asked, sure he must of had a dozen slaves working on it around the clock to be able to keep up the maintenance.

"I come here to relax." was all he answered. As Elena kept rounding the bend, she saw in the middle a picnic basket laid out on a blanket. Wine glasses already filled, with a bottle chilling, which she assumed was black rose wine.

She could not help but giggle in glee. A picnic was just what she had needed, actually, she could not remember the last time she had, had a picnic. "Is this for me?" she sheepishly asked feeling like a jerk for the way she had jumped him when he had first come in.

She knelt down and opened the basket in which she found sandwiches, and cheese, and cantaloupe, and even a few slices of chocolate cake. Her mouth started watering just looking at it. She quickly took it all out of the basket and started in on the chocolate cake. Her mouth still full with chocolate cake she closed her eyes and said, "ummm, this has got to be the best cake ever!" Markus laughed at her and strolled over, and stretched out on the blanket propping himself up on one elbow, he studied every inch of her face again.

"What?" Elena said feeling self-conscious, "I'm eating for two" she huffed with her pretend pout, but quickly broke into a smile again. As she looked up from him, she noticed something in the distance. "What's that" she asked and pointed as she arose and started walking over to it.

There was an easel there, and someone had been painting pictures of the flowers, not missing one delicate stroke. Elena was in shock at the elegance of the half-done painting. On the floor around, she also saw charcoal sketches. This was the work of a true artist.

Markus now lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head, answered her saying "I told you I come here to relax."

"You're kidding right, you didn't really do these did you?" she asked. "Yes" Markus replied, "I did. It's just a hobby". The more Elena looked the more it started to dawn on her, that he had painted all the flowers she had seen on the nursery walls. She felt a lump in her throat as a tear slid down.

Markus could see with his bird-like vision from where he was lying that tear. Confused he jumped up, and came to her. " What wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby?" Before she could even answer the first question, he had swooped her up in his arms like a bride, ready to rush her into the house.

"No, No and put me down", she croaked out. He did as she asked, but still held her to him, as he searched her face for answers. "Then why are you crying? You aren't lying to me are you?

"I...I... Just felt overcome with emotion, I don't know why, it must be a hormone thing, she answered him. However standing there in his arms, she was starting to feel overcome by a completely different feeling. She realized she was hoping he would kiss her. This frightened her and she quickly turned in his arms so her back was to him, and she was again facing the artwork.

"I wish I had a talent like this," she said. "Oh you have many talents" Markus replied while nuzzling her neck. He had not missed when her look had changed to one of lust. Elena was glad she was no longer facing him, so he would not see how much she was enjoying it.

Markus reached past her and flipped up the page leaving before them a blank page. He placed his hand over hers, and led her to pick up the paintbrush. Once they had dabbed some paint onto it, he guided her hand, and began to paint. Elena was amazed how fluidly and softly he led each stroke, even though the paintbrush was in her hand, he was clearly in control. He whispered into her ear for her to relax, and she did so. She watch as this beautiful flower started to appear, from the center out, as if it was blooming before her eyes. She was mesmerized. The soft slow strokes with him in charge were almost hypnotic. She found herself completely leaning her back into him. His scent now seeming to surround her. Her mind completely at peace. She was so caught up in the moment; it was not until using her hand he set the paintbrush back down. Before her stood, a flower within a flower, that's beauty could outshine even the finest works of art at the best museums. His chin on her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her, so that his hands directly lay on her belly.

Almost as if in answer, the baby started kicking. She giggled, "Did you feel that, I think he likes you." and guided his hand to the newest spot the baby was kicking in. The baby started kicking as if it was doing its own little tap-dance. Markus quietly laughed which felt and sounded like a low rumble in Elena's ear. "What can I say, she has good taste", he teased her.

"She? What do you mean she I think it's a he." Elena giggled and turned to face him so he could see the oh-so serious look she was trying to pretend to have.

Which was exactly what he had been expecting her to do, she realized to late, when his lips claimed hers.

She wanted to protest...truly she did, but some things are just to good to pass on she told herself, as she parted her lips to allow him entrance, and curled her arms up behind his head, until she no longer knew who was kissing whom. Once again, he swept her up, only this time laying her gently down on the picnic blanket, which he had managed to clear with just one swoop of his arm. Causing Elena to giggle.

" Damn, do you have any idea what you do to me" He said looking down into her lust filled eyes. Or was it something else he was seeing in her eyes.

"No she said teasingly, "show me."


	15. Chapter 15

The weeks and time in the castle seemed to be flying by. Nights filled with

tender embraces, and it all was starting to feel quite normal and routine. However, as of

late Markus seemed to be arriving home later and later. Many times Elena had fallen

asleep waiting for him, and he would leave quickly upon rising. His temper seemed to be

getting shorter, and Elena could not help but hear on the few occasions, when she was

half asleep half awake, the groan he let out, when he crawled into bed. Almost as if he

was sore.

Elena found it hard to believe that he could be doing any manual labor. Not a man like

Markus, who seemed to be more than a little well off?

Sometimes Elena would lay awake trying to wait up for him, while imagining what he was out

doing. In truth, she was pretty stumped. She sure did not like that fact that she was

seeing less and less of him, and when he did speak to her, his answers seemed to be curt

and to the point. She could not help but wonder if he no longer found her attractive.

She had always heard of "old cow syndrome", but it never occurred to her until now, that it

could apply to her. She couldn't help but notice he hadn't touched her in weeks, and the

nights she was pretending to be asleep, so he would not know she had been waiting up for

him, he guzzled down half a wine bottle of the Black rose wine, before climbing into

bed, or his breath reeked of whiskey. Elena did not know much when it came to alcohols.

The parties she went to in high school, everyone just drank what was there. Therefore, she had no

idea, if it was a Scotch, or Bourbon, or what exactly was on his breath, but knew whatever

it was, there was a lot of it.

Those nights Elena found herself wondering if he had another "slave". Held up in another

castle somewhere, that was now getting all his attention, along with the passion he use to share

with her. She told herself it shouldn't matter, that actually she should be grateful, he

was no longer "pawing and groping" her. Yet the thought irked her all the same.

Those nights, she rubbed her belly while swearing to her unborn child, she would find

A way to get them both out of there…somehow.

She had approached Ezra just a couple days ago, after Markus had come home the night

before in an excessively brooding mood. She'd had been waiting up for him, and jumped into

bed when she heard his footstep approaching on the stairs. She had tried to calm her

breathing to fain sleep, when she had heard the doorknob. Much to her dismay, he never

opened it, but only paused temporarily, before opening the door to the room next door.

She could not figure out what he was doing in the nursery, when she heard him sit down in

the rocking chair. He let out and string of profanities, which sounded strained, as if

coming through gritted teeth.

"That's it", she thought to herself. "He's mad that I've gotten so big. He is disgusted

by me and the baby." If he hates it that much, would he sells it? This thought had not

occurred to her before, as she still hadn't really let the thought of being someone's

property settle in. She had still been thinking like a normal human up above, with

rights. This new line of thinking seriously frightened her. Markus never came to his

bedroom that night. Instead, he choose to spend the remainder of it in the nursery.

It was with these thoughts; she had decided to try to plead with Ezra again the next day,

to let her escape. If not for her sake, than at the very least for the safety of her and Damon's child. The only thing she had left of Damon That tiny bit of him, which grew

within her. It was odd for her to think of Damon with a heartbeat. He hadn't had one

around her for very long. Yet she had not forgotten that adorable little boy who use to

be chained to a rock. She had hoped he had gone to heaven, yet once she found out she was

with child, she pictured him safe and warm inside her. She rubbed her belly every time

she thought of him, and swore again to keep him safe.

Ezra too had noticed the change in his Master. Elena seemed different to him, from other

Slaves, and Mistresses he had guarded. Elena was kind and good. He had heard of her, and

her kindness, and bravery, but had chalked it up to rumor, before getting to know her.

Ezra had always made it a point not to get involved in his employers lives. There was no

room for emotion, in his job. Emotions led to faulty decisions, and weakness. He had been

Taught this from the age of two. Like all of his male ancestors, he had been bestowed

with the honor of being received into the Guard. Guards did not really have parents…at

least none that they could remember. At the age of two they were taught not to cry, and

from there on out a life of strict discipline, which they gladly accepted. Not just anyone

could be a Guard. Your acceptance was determined by your bloodline. He had heard stories

of some whom had been disgraced by their mother's unwillingness to part with them.

Thereby denying them there life of honor. Those were told as horror stories, and the

mothers considered selfish. The ruined boys, grew into disgraced, honor less, and without

merit men. Or so the stories went. Ezra was thankful he had not been one of them. He

could not fathom a life without his honorable profession. To him, it was not a mere

profession, it was a way of life, who he was, and all he wanted to be. It was the highest

calling.

Watching Elena silently, or at least mostly silently these last weeks, had made Ezra

question this inside. She was so good. He could not help but wonder what a life would of

been like to grow up with a mother... one like her? It made him wonder about his own and

what she had been like? Who she had been? They were never told who bore them, only what

tree they were descendant from. He quickly shook the thought off. Yet the seed had been

planted.


	16. Chapter 16

Markus was gone when Elena awoke the next morning. This left her feeling sullen, lonely and depressed. She was unsure why exactly she was feeling this way from Markus's obvious snub and avoidance of her, but nonetheless she did.

Elena had decided as of late, to not spend much time analyzing her feelings, as it always left her feeling in circles, torn, and even more confused. She remembered hearing stories and studying in school psychology, about victims of abductions starting to identify with their abductors, after being made to spend great lengths of time with them, and having to rely on them for everything. Giving the victim misplaced feelings of kinship, or loyalty.

Having this knowledge seemed to make things worse, because it left her feeling foolish. Like she should know better.

She found herself wondering how many abductors were as GQ looking as Markus. Ruggedly handsome, with that slightly square-ish jaw line, and high cheekbones. Yet polished to perfection.

With a nose that seemed somehow regal and complimented his face. Eyes you could get lost in and almost drown, with eyelashes, and hair, that would make a super-model jealous.

Then of course, there was that body! "Oh God, what am I thinking" she audibly admonished herself, harshly jerking her mind from the direction it was going in.

Oh what a slippery slope. Only this one, was paved in gold. What was it her mother use to say? Something about "the road less traveled and hardest", being the right one?

Elena found it pretty hard to believe very many had been down the road she was on. "Vampires, werewolves, witches, and Kitsune…oh my". She could not help but chuckle thinking about the yellow brick road being a red one. All she needed now was a pair of Ruby-Red heels to click together while saying, "I wish I was home".

Let's see, bravery... check. Heart...Check. Brain... Not so sure anymore?

It is amazing the thoughts one can come up with, with to much time on their hands.

Had she let herself down? When did Markus's touch switch from unwanted, to passionate embraces returned, that left her with a strange ache, in their absence?

Elena found herself suddenly in the nursery rubbing her hands softly over the rocking chair, which she knew Markus had spent the night it. Funny thing was she had been so lost in her own thoughts she really did not even consciously remember going in there. Almost as if she was on automatic pilot.

It was when her fingers touched something that felt crusty, like spilt food or something on the chair that jolted her mind back to the present and her surroundings.

"What in the world" she thought, while bringing her hand closer to examine the now flaky like substance on it and under her fingernails. It was reddish-brown giving the appearance of blood.

She looked back down at the chair and saw what looked like stripes, with the exception, of a few splotches were the substance had absorbed more into the material, leaving a more matted look.

Without thinking, she tasted her fingers, for conformation. It had a metallic-rust like tangy flavor, confirming her suspicion that it was blood. However, there was more to it. It also had a gamey wild type of flavor, she knew she recognized, but could not exactly recall where from.

She remembered when she was young and her father had brought home a deer, he had killed. He had been so proud of his antler trophy, and announced they wood be having venison steaks for a while.

Elena remembered that time well because it was the first and last time her father had ever gone hunting after he had seen how she had reacted to it.

She remembered running straight to her room and throwing herself on her bed and crying into her pillow, for what at the age of seven she considered Bambi.

After about five minutes or so, her father had came in and sat down beside her, not trying to make her look at him, but softly rubbing her hair, and explaining in tender tones, that hunting was not wrong if it was to feed your family. That the only time it was wrong was when people did it purely for sport. Which he had not done. To her seven-year-old mind, it still was Bambi.

Dad had tried to explain that,

"All meat had at one point or another been alive." It did not depend on if it was in supermarket packaging, or caught fresh by him, it was all the same. However some of the supermarket ones, the animals were not treated so well, and that the deer he had killed had not suffered, nor had it been afraid.

While his talk had helped a little...enough to get her to try a bite, the antlers were never hung, nor did dad hunt again after seeing how distressed she had gotten. Dad really was a good guy.

That had been long, long ago, and she did not remember exactly how it tasted, but remembered it did not taste like other meat she had, had. She had been told the taste was considered "gamy".

Was that it? Was that why this blood tasted familiar, even though this blood also had something almost sweet about it? All these questions flashed through her mind in a matter of what seemed like only seconds.

Then it hit, she felt a rush. Her face felt like it was flushing, and a sudden jolt of energy seemed to flash through her. It was far from unpleasant. Actually, it was just the opposite. Her insides seemed to warm, like drinking cocoa after being out in a snowstorm.

Recognition set in. This was definitely vampire blood, though she could not remember ever having any that was dry before, and was a bit shocked that such a tiny amount could be felt so strongly.

Did this depend on the age of the vampire it came from? Was Markus ancient and therefore his blood stronger, or did this have something to do with the fact that she was pregnant? Last but not least, did this have to do with the fact that her baby's daddy had been Damon...a vampire?

Why did Markus have blood on him? Was he hurt, and if so how? If Markus was hurt, what did the other guy look like...or girl? That last thought made Elena feel queasy. Whatever he had done, it was obvious he had not wanted her to see!


	17. Chapter 17

Elena went to ask Ezra, if he knew what was going on. To her surprise even Ezra seemed dismayed, and when he answered her that he " had no clue what the Master did on his outings, nor did he feel it was any of his business," Elena believed him. There was something in his eyes that spoke honesty.

There was also something else. Ezra seemed almost petulant, and anxious about something. This was completely out of character for Ezra. Elena had thought she had formed a type of friendship with him over the past few months. She knew something was wrong. His behavior and demeanor seemed out of sorts. She felt like she was back to square one with him.

In hopes of changing the mood, and chasing away his chilly side, Elena grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, in the spot the baby had been rolling. She must have caught him off guard, as he looked completely stunned, and like a fish out of water.

It hadn't occurred to Elena that Ezra had more than likely never felt a baby move before. For a quick second if she hadn't known better she would of sworn she had scared him. He had flinched and immediately tried to draw his hand back, but Elena had a good grip on it. It felt like things were happening in slow motion, although she was sure just a few seconds had gone by. Suddenly her little Trooper let out a kick, and it must of been the straw that broke the camels back, because at that very second Ezra got a grin from ear to ear, that Elena had not even been sure he had been capable of.

She lightened her grip, now only softly holding his hand in place. Ezra seemed mesmerized, no longer trying to pull away, but instead a willing participant.

As the movement slowed down, and Ezra's hand dropped away, he said "wow. Is it always like that?"

Elena couldn't help but laugh at him. " Well no, not always, but now as it gets closer to the time, it is several times a day."

Ezra immediately went and poured her some black rose wine, and pulled out a chair motioning for her to sit.  
>"You'd better sit down, before it decides to fall out. Does it hurt much?' He asked while pouring the wine.<p>

Elena started laughing uncontrollably, until she was sure she would pee herself if she continued any longer. Besides she couldn't breath. Ezra appeared to turn red."I.." he stammered. " I don't know much about such matters."

Elena stopped laughing, remembering what her Mom use to tell her, about laughing with someone, not at them. She had definitely been laughing at him. Now she kind of felt bad. Sorry for him in a way.

She realized in his line of work, it was only natural he would know little on the subject. He would never get to experience a family. What a shame, she thought, sure he'd make a great dad.

Now as she reached for the goblet of wine, tears started spilling down her face.

Ezra felt foolish. Of course this brave girl was in pain with something like that kicking her all the time.  
>He should not of asked such a insensitive questions, he told himself.<p>

Ezra seemed to be tripping over himself, trying to figure out what to do or say next to calm her.

He had no idea, Elena cried for him.

She tried to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand, so he would feel better. This was obviously going to be a hormonal day.

"Ezra I'm fine. The baby is not going to fall out. Don't worry, it's natural for them to move around like that. Other than some back pain, and feeling like a cow, I'm fine." Both of them trying desperately to put the other at ease.

"It's just that..( another round of tears broke loose) I'm scared. Who is going to deliver my baby?  
>Will he be safe here? Will markus sell him off? I can't stay here, Ezra. This is not my home, nor my baby's home. These are not our people. He needs to grow up with the sun, not demons walking around. He needs to learn to ride a bike, and play baseball, or whatever. WE DON'T BELONG HERE!"<p>

Now she had done it. She had gotten herself all worked up, and got up to go to her room where she could lie on the bed, and cry into her pillow. But as she started to mount the stairs, a different pain came. A much much stronger one, that made her scream.

Ezra, unsure what to do swooped her up in his arms, and started running out the door.

"Ezra, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Elena wailed, partly from pain, and partly out of fear that she just might be going into labor.

" To the witch, he said panting, because he had broke into a sprint. "She'll know what to do!"

Fifteen minutes later Ezra burst through Tamanthia's door, clutching Elena tightly.

Tamanthia didn't bat an eye, as if she had been expecting them." Lay her down on the sofa." she said with a rather matter of factor type of tone.

She instructed Ezra to get her a cool rag, "for the girls forehead". He did so without question.

Once it was placed on Elena's forehead she sat down on the edge of the sofa, and picked up Elena's hand.

"Won't be long now." she said with a smile. Elena cried completely distraught. "What's the matter child,  
>Don't you want to be a mother?. You have that fine vampire and all. Why are you so upset"?<p>

Elena just about choked on her own saliva, thinking the witch meant Ezra. " He's not my man!  
>He works for my abductor. If you were a powerful witch I would think you'd already know that. He's not even a vampire!"<p>

Tamanthia smiled, ignoring Elena's rude statement, simply for the fact she knew Elena was scared.

" I know that, silly girl" Tamanthia replied with a smirk. Realization hit Elena then, that clearly the witch was speaking of Stefan.

"Can you help me..please I have to get home. I have you get back into my own realm. Can you help me get out of the Dark Dimension?"

Tamanthia stopped smiling. " Why in the kingdoms would you want to do a thing like that"? She said somewhat puzzled.

"I can't have my baby here. It's not safe. I don't belong here. We don't belong here. I'm to be married.  
>I need to get home where I can be a mother and keep my child safe. Please, please...I need to go where we will be happy, and have a chance at a normal life. It's not safe here."<p>

Tamantia seemed to be considering this. " What makes you think you would be happier there?" she asked her. Elena looked at her like she had lost her mind, but tried to contain herself, as this woman may be her only chance out.

"It's what would be best for my family. It's where my family can be together. It's where I had always planned to get married and raise a family" Elena was now choosing her words carefully.

" Family is where the heart is, it's not a place, it's who you share it with. I don't see why you think you'd be happier there." Tamanthia answered her curtly. " Human's... never happy with what they have, always thinking happiness is elsewhere. You look but do not see. You have love."

"You are wrong, I do see, that is why I have to go. It's the only way for my family to be safe. We cannot be safe there." Elena begged.

Tamanthia was quiet again, as if looking for the answers, to come to her. 'I see,... there is some truth in what you say, but your time is very near. I can give you something to help slow it, but I make no promises. Tamanthia said with a long away look in her eyes. Suddenly she turned her attention towards Ezra, while still speaking to Elena, and said " and he?"

Ezra hesitated for only a brief second, and answered, " I will help her,I will not stand In her way."  
>In that moment Elena wanted to throw her arms around Ezra, and thank him,and would of if another pain would not of racked through her. But their eyes locked, and said what they both already knew.<p>

Elena promised herself then and there, he'd be Uncle Ezra, and could live with her and Stefan, so she could make up to him the grate sacrifice he was giving for her. She would make sure he too had a happy life, as one of the family.

Tamanthia, went and started mixing some herbs and Lord only knows what else, but she did so with haste, and told Elena to drink it all, to try to prolong the labor as long as possible.

She turned and handed Ezra an amulet that had been around her neck, and told him to "follow the back river. When you see the old man with the lantern in the boat, give him this and tell him I gave it to you. Say nothing else, or it will be the last thing you'll ever say!"

When Elena had drank all of the nasty white paste, that had kept hitting her gag reflex, Tamanthia made a mark on Elena's belly and forehead. " It a blessing to keep you all safe. Now my dear make haste!" Elena wanted to hug her she was so happy, but for some reason felt she shouldn't.  
>As Elena went to reach for the door handle, she turned to say thank you one more time, but Tamanthia spoke first." Go now, and remember what I said. Say nothing else to the old man, and open your eyes that you might see."<p>

With that she turned to leave the room, and Elena caught a glimpse of red under that back of her dress. Tamantia looked over her shoulder and grinned, before she disappeared. Elena half leaned on Ezra for support, for although the cramps had lessened, they had not completely stopped.


	18. Chapter 18

Elena and Ezra ran along the back alley ways, trying to stay unobserved, but it was slow going with Elena's pain slowing them down. Several times Ezra picked her up to jump from one alley way to another. Yet on the occasion where they had to leave the alley, Elena had to walk, in order to not draw attention. She was wearing a flowing cloak which Tamanthia had given her, which hid her belly for the most part. Elena did her best to keep her eyes downward, in a submissive position. The cloak hood covered her hair to help her not be recognized, since this was not her first time here.

Finally they entered a tunnel. The tunnel seemed to go on and on, and she could hear the water in it, but there was not enough light for her to see how long it went on for.

It was what she could best describe as a sewer tunnel. She couldn't help but wonder if that meant they were nearing the top. She hoped so, as the pain was starting to become unbearable.

Suddenly Ezra's earlier comment about: the "baby falling out if she didn't sit down" no longer seemed so funny. It felt like it actually could.

She knew when her water broke, as she could feel it running down her legs. She was thankful for the long cloak affording her some modesty.

The sewer or river whatever it was, smelled like it was where things went to die, It took all she had to not throw up on the spot, but she knew she had to press on. She couldn't imagine what Markus would do when he returned to find her and Ezra both gone. That thought alone was enough to keep her on task.

She had beads of perspiration dripping down her forehead, and shouted for Ezra to stop for a moment, and let her take a brake. He had been pulling her arm behind him, which had helped her maintain the pace, but the pain was getting to be to much.

"Ezra, stop! I have to take a break; I can't go on, please! Ezra looked down at her, and told her they had no time. "If we get caught here, not even I can save you, we must keep going." With that he swung her into his arms again, and kept running down the tunnel. Elena was crying no longer able to bite her lip to stop the cries from escaping.

It was then they both spotted the light. Both heaving in relief, he whispered down to the girl in his arms, "not much further, we can do this; it's going to be okay, hold on!"

Ezra seemed to triple his speed going towards the light. Elena wondered if maybe he was better at seeing in the dark than she was, for surely she would of fallen over the side by now, if on her own, and the water did sound like it was a ways down, but she had no idea how far down.

As the light grew nearer she started to be able to make out the outline of a boat. It reminded her of the grim reaper guy in movies she had seen that people paid to get to the other side of the lake. Actually it seemed like exactly that, and she couldn't help but now wonder if whomever it was that had first put that in a movie, had actually been here. Not much seemed surprising anymore, and fairytale's of ghost and goblins witches, and monsters, seemed all but fiction. In that moment she decided she would not be reading any of them to her son.

Rock-a-bye baby falling from the tree tops, ashes ashes we all fall down. London Bridge is falling. Did people even bother to think what they taught or sang to their babies? The Boogie man was all to true.

It was hard to see the old man even with the light, but Elena told herself it was probably a blessing in disguise.

Ezra handed the amulet to the man and said "it's from Tamanthia" as instructed. The man moved aside allowing Ezra to jump down into the boat with Elena still in his arms. The man seemed to be sniffing at Elena, and she did her best to stay perfectly still, till he seemed satisfied and turned away.

It was then that the strongest pain racked through her body, feeling like it was tearing her guts outs. She screamed a bloodcurdling scream, and yelled "The baby is coming!"

"Baby, No babies allowed to leave the dimension" the old man grunted, as his head snapped around towards her rotating like an owl, whose body stayed still , yet the whole heard could turn backwards. ( More than a little unnerving). Ezra took a fighting stance, and hit the man so hard it knocked him backwards into the water. Using the man's staff, he tried to push the boat onward. Unfortunately, the old man bobbed up yelling "baby escaping!"

The tunnel was suddenly alive, with eyes everywhere, as if they had been there all along only sleeping, till that the alarm had been sounded. Elena had been warned to say nothing but could not help herself, and now she had put the fate of her life, Ezra's, and her child in jeopardy.

Things started attacking Ezra, from every angle, while he tried to stand straddling Elena, to keep her safe, but they were coming from every direction. Elena wasn't sure what they were, as she still couldn't really see anything but the outline of their glowing eyes. She knew they were doomed. she could hear the blows that Ezra was receiving, and knew he cold not protect her much longer, there was just to many of them.

It was at that very moment, she heard a ground shaking 'STOP!" It was Markus. She had never thought she'd be so happy to see him in all her life. He too started fighting the things off. He appeared much stronger than Ezra, and unfortunately Ezra had already taken the brunt of trying to fight them off alone.

Ezra was seriously injured. What had she done? Ezra had fallen inside the boat now lying beside her wheezing.

Elena tried to help him, tried to reach out to him but couldn't. Her labor was intensifying, "Oh Ezra, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Don't leave me Ezra, hang on please, please hang on."

"I'm sorry child, I failed you, do not blame yourself for my shortcomings. It is an honor for my kind to die in battle. I'm fulfilling my destiny. I'm just sorry I failed you Mistress, and was unable to get you to safety. It is my only regret."

NO EZRA, don't talk like that, you will be okay, you didn't fail me, I failed you, by asking you to do something so dumb, please Ezra , hang on, don't go, I need you, you are going to be Uncle Ezra."

It was already to late she realized, as although he was looking at her, his eyes were no longer blinking, no breath came from him, just a blank stare locked onto her eyes.

"Oh My God," she screamed as she felt herself tearing down at her genitals, like a seam that had just popped. She looked up just as she saw Markus kill the last one. He had been swarmed just a minute before, but now they all lay dead at his feat. She could see he too was pretty injured, but clearly not as much as the dead that surrounded him.

At that moment it didn't register in her mind to fear him, or his anger at her for trying to escape, nor if there would be a punishment. She was just glad he was there, and had saved her.

He Jumped down into the boat and gathered her up into his arms, and jumped up onto the solid embankment again. She screamed again feeling more tearing. "It's coming Markus, the baby is coming now"!

It took half a second for him to get the blood lust look out of his eyes from all the killing he had just done, and re-center on what was happening. He jumped back down to the boat grabbing up the lantern, and was back at her side, before she was even done, with her next scream.

He ripped up her cloak tearing it in half with one tug, as if it were a piece of paper. He brought the lantern to her privates, to get a better look at what the situation was. All while holding her hand, in an attempt to sooth her.

He could see the baby's feet, and knew there was a problem.

Elena saw the look of concern come over his face, and started to panic.

'What is it, what wrong? Please God don't let my baby die" She wailed. Inwardly blaming herself, for drinking a potion made from some witch or kitsune. What had she been thinking? She started screaming and loosing it. Lost in her panic she started hyperventilating.

Markus slapped her hard, stunning her. "Stop it now, I need you to focus, the baby is breach, and I won't be able to save it, if you don't help and control yourself. Do you understand me?" He barked at her.

"Yes, yes, I understand, please, please save him, I don't care about me, save him!" Elena gasped out while trying to stay calm.

"I need you to stop pushing for a minute, can you do that? It's the only way I can reach my hand in there, and turn him around, but I can't do it with you bearing down or I'll split you in two, (which, I do care about). If I don't do this ,you will smother the baby.

Don't make me choose between the two of you, or I'll choose you, you can have more children, but there is only one you."

Elena was shocked by what he had just said; to her nothing was more precious than Damon's child. She didn't care if she died in the process, as long as he lived. But in the panic and confusion of the moment, one thing was clear to her, if she did not obey him; her child stood no chance of living. She mustered up every strength she had ever possessed, for this one moment. When time stood still, and she willed herself to stop pushing and not scream when his hands disappeared past his wrists into her, and she felt him turn the baby inside her. Suddenly when his and re-emerged her baby was in it.

Tears streaming down her face blurred her vision, so she could only see this small perfect being with skin the color of porcelain and little wet curls in a patch of brownish hair on the top of its head. Its whole body seemed to fit perfectly within Markus's hand. But she heard no cry.

She saw something sparkle on Markus's check. "Markus ,why isn't it crying?" She whimpered, in horror. Isn't it breathing? You have to save it; please Markus don't let it die. She saw Markus try to breathe into to the baby's mouth, but nothing happened.

He then bit his wrist and let his blood drip into the baby's mouth. A second later which felt like an eternity, she heard the wail, of that tiny little sweet voice. She saw Markus look down at it with awe, and a look that most closely resembled worship. It was beautiful, in her hazy dream like state. She felt herself getting weaker, and tunnel vision setting in as the pain still seared through her.

"Markus, I think there is something wrong?" she croaked out barely above a whisper. Markus tore his eyes from the baby, looking over to her, and she saw in his eyes what looked like fear, or was it panic? "You're losing too much blood." she heard him say muffled, like from some far away land.

He set the baby down, and brought his wrist to her mouth, she took a couple sips, and looked up at him horrified, as she saw the flash of an object come down on his head. His body was propelled forward, landing limply on top of her. He was so heavy, and she was too weak to push him off, in order to see who this new attacker was. She was loosing consciousness, when someone kicked his body off of her, which she heard splash into the water on entry, before sinking to the bottom, of whatever.

Sure she was either dreaming or dying, she thought she saw Stefan, or his image standing in front of her. Her hero had finally come to rescue her. Her and the baby would be safe now. She thought she heard him say, " I'm here now my Lovely Love, everything's going to be okay, we're going home."

The relief of seeing his face was the last thing she saw, before loosing consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

She rolled restlessly, just trying to prolong those last few moments of sleep. The ones when your dreams seem so vivid, and you aren't ready to end them just yet, still waiting to see what will happen next. Try as she might with the birds chirping outside, she just couldn't hang on anymore. She opened her eyes, wondering if she was late for school.

It took her a moment for her mind to adjust when she saw she was in the boarding house. That coupled with Stefan walking in carrying a tray of food, and that smile, as he said "good afternoon, my Lovely-Love, I thought you just might sleep through the day again."

Made it all come suddenly crashing in. "My God Stefan it's you, I'm home, I'm really home...wait, the baby, wheres my baby, Oh my God, please tell my he's okay..he's here right, I've got to see him now!

Stefan had no time to answer any of the questions, as she bolted out of bed. He barely managed to catch her elbow, and even that wouldn't of been possible without his vampire speed.

"Hey there... Slow down a minute, and catch your breath, you are weak and need to gather your strength, before seeing her."

"Her?" Elena said. Blinking stunned for just a second. She had been so sure it had been a boy. It took her just a heartbeat to wrap her brain around Girl..."Girl" she repeated in her head, as long as she's healthy that's all that matters. "Is she okay, is there something wrong?"

" No, no silly she is fine, and between Bonnie and Ms Flowers, I think she is already the most spoiled baby there ever was" Stefan said with a chuckle.

"Oh thank God!" Elena said as she flung herself into Stefan's arms grateful for that safe feeling again.

Anticipating her next question, Stefan beat her to the punch-line. "You've been a sleep for three days,

you poor thing. I can't begin to imagine what you've been through, you were obviously exhausted, and lost so much blood during childbirth, that if not for the help of the Kitsune, I don't know if you would of survived the journey back."

Elena's reeling mind came to a screeching halt, as she tried to fit the pieces together of the traumatic birth and what she could remember of it.

" Markus?" I mean you know, that guy I was with? Elena asked, trying to not sound overly anxious.

"Is he..what happened to him?"

"Oh you mean that devil tyrant that had been about to run off with the baby and leave you for dead'?

Elena quickly tried to shift through her memories, hadn't Markus delivered her child and saved her?

Surely she would of died, if not from the childbirth, than from those things that were attacking them. With that she thought of Ezra. Tears sprung to her eyes.

Stefan mistook her reaction, as trauma from that horrible beast she had been with. There was no telling what he had done to her, and he didn't want to push the subject.

"Shhh, there now my love you are safe , we are all safe, that's all that matters."

Elena knew he was misinterpreting her tears, but figured it was for the best, as he would probably never understand, and she wasn't really sure she wanted to explain ALL that had happened.

Her mind sidestepping what she was not ready to face yet, turned once again to her...daughter.

"I want to see her Stefan, please...now!".

Stefan was all to familiar with that look and tone, and knew she meant business. "Okay,

But do me a favor and stay in bed for at least a little longer, and I'll bring her up."

True to his word, he returned just a few minutes latter, cradling a bundle wrapped in pink with white lace, and handed it to Elena.

Elena's heart felt like it had stopped beating as she pushed the lace away to catch her first glimpse.

Then she saw her, Elena had always imagined a boy who would look just like his daddy, instead before her, she held this perfect baby girl that looked like him, only her eyes were sparkling ice blue.

Elena couldn't help but coo in glee, she was the spitting image of what she imagined Snow White must of looked like as a baby. She took her breath away. Her skin was so light it looked like porcelain,a little perfect fine China doll, only this one was starring straight back at her, and clutching her finger.

" Hello, Dalena Faith Salvatore."

"Dalena?" Stefan asked. Elena answered " It means; Angel from Heaven, and it's Irish. I had plenty of time to read while I was gone." Elena told herself it wasn't an actually lie, it was just a half truth. The true meaning of the name is " The challenger's descendant; Angel from heaven.

Quickly she went on, "she's an angel carried in faith, and.. I thought you wouldn't mind the Salvatore, since we are to be married, unless of course you have changed your mind?" Inwardly she was wondering what he really thought about the proof, she held in her arms that she had slept with Damon. It wasn't as if they had, had time to discuss this now evident fact. She hoped by saying the last name was because they were to be married, would stay that conversation for another time.

It worked like a charm.

Immediately Stefan's chest seemed to swell up, as he put his arms around them both, and answered, " I could never change my mind about you, now there is just more two love."

She felt a twinge of pain just a tab bit in her heart for the lie she told, but told herself it was to spare his feelings. After all he was so good to her, and always seemed to say the perfect thing.

She swaddled her perfect child in her arms and inwardly said a thank you to Damon, for this gift he had given her, the part of him that remained now her's forever. Her proof that at least for one night he had been her's, and her's alone.

Just then Bonnie came to the doorway. "I hate to break up this reunion, but I haven't gotten a chance to give my best friend a hug yet. I was so worried about you!"

"It's true, I never would of found you with out her help, and support. She was with me every step of the way, and it gave me the strength I needed when I thought all hope was lost". Acknowledged Stefan.

Bonnie basked in his praise, while trying to act demure.

" It was nothing really, I'm sure you would of done the same for me. Now tell me that isn't the prettiest baby there ever was, with that she hugged Elena and managed to take Dalena out of Elena's arms at the same time. Heading toward the door, while saying over her shoulder, "eat up, you need to gather your strength up for the baby. I'll take care of her for now."

Elena ate the soup that was on the tray, and in truth she did still feel a bit weak and tired. She decided to take a nap, as they had said, so she would be in tip-top shape for her angel.

Her dreams seemed Turbulent. Filled with fog so thick she couldn't see through it, to find her way out. Then she heard his voice.

" Why Elena, why did you leave me, why couldn't you of loved me like I loved you, why...why?"

She would of known that voice anywhere. "Damon..DAMON, I'm here, I didn't leave you, I'm here. Where are you?"

"Why Elena, why did you go?" he kept going on, as if he couldn't hear her reply. "My baby, you took my baby", why couldn't you of chosen me?" Damon's wail was full of anguish, and it was ripping Elena's heart out.

"Damon, I didn't leave you, you left me. I did , I do" she corrected "Love you. We have the most amazing baby girl, where are you?" She called out to the fog.

" Elena, Elena" the voice continued. She ran in the direction it sounded like it was coming from, only to find it coming from a different direction. I'm here, where are you?"

" I'm right here sweetheart" Stefan said, instantly waking her to her dismay.

Her cheeks were wet with tears, as he gathered her in his arms. "I'm right here, you are safe now."

Elena didn't know what to say as she cried on his shoulder. How could she possibly tell him it was his brother she cried for?

"I can't imagine what you've been through, hopefully that demon is dead. I only wish I could watch him suffer for what he put you through. I would of jumped into the water after he fell in, if you hadn't of been in urgent need of medical attention. You and the baby were all that mattered at that moment."

This snapped Elena out of it, as she asked "You mean Markus, did you kill Markus?'

"Well there were two of them, I don't know to whom you refer, but I can tell you that one was dead beside you, and one was hovering over you when I shot him in the back of the head, and kicked him off of you. The demon or whatever he was ( I never got a look at his face) fell into the water. I seriously doubt he could of survived. I just wish I could of prolonged his death, and made him really pay."

Markus...a demon? Elena felt confusion and pain. Had Stefan killed Markus? Elena said a silent prayer for Markus hoping that was not the case. This surprised her, that she would pray for him, and how much the thought of him dead or mortally injured bothered her. So much so, that it was painful for her to think about. Why would she feel bad for Markus, she wondered?

It was then that Elena realized she had developed feelings for her captor, he had captured more than just her body, he had made his way into her heart. Elena was so confused. Stefan, Damon, Markus,

Could a woman love three men? What did this say about her?

Deep down inside Elena wished there was a way she could get a hold of Markus, or check up on him and make sure he was okay. The thought of him laying somewhere in that tunnel alone and dying was really more than she could bare right now.


	20. Chapter 20

Elena had a hard time figuring out why she was so tired, but since she had heard new mothers usually were, she chalked it up to that, finally forcing herself to get up and go down stairs.

As she descended the staircase un-noticed, she was a bit taken back at the sight of Stefan on the sofa, holding her Angel, with Bonnie practically draped over the back of the sofa, hovering Stefan. She almost looked as if her chin was on Stefan's shoulder. They were cooing at Dalena. It was the strangest feeling for Elena, as if intruding on a family moment. She shook it off, as being silly.

Elena cleared her throat to make her presence known. Stefan immediately got up and started walking towards her. If she didn't know better, she would say Bonnie looked a bit put out, or disturbed.

"Ah Love, you should of called for me, instead of walking down the stairs alone. You could of tripped or fallen in your weakened condition." Stefan said to her, and escorted her to the very spot where Bonnie had just been hovering.

Bonnie picked up Dalena, and headed for the kitchen, saying over her shoulder " it's time for her to eat, I'll warm her bottle."

"Wait, shouldn't I be breast feeding her? Bring her here." Elena felt a little bad, realizing she sounded snappy.

Bonnie seemed flustered, and brought Dalena back and handed her to her mother.

Elena was new to all this but figured it was a natural thing so probably didn't need instructions. She quickly pulled her angel to her bosom to feed, however Dalena started crying. The more Elena tried, the more frustrated Dalena seemed to get.

Dejectedly Elena handed Dalena back to Bonnie. Bonnie smiled at her and told her " not to worry, it was just that Dalena had already been being bottle fed." Elena though Bonnie sounded like she was placating her. Elena immediately became depressed. Her angel had no idea who she even was.

Trying to shake off the overwhelming sadness she felt, she changed the subject. "So where has she been sleeping, does she have a crib yet?" she asked.

"Oh, she has been sleeping in bed with Bonnie. Bonnie has been a real life saver, she's a natural. I don't know what I would of done without her. I made Bonnie a bedroom on the third floor." I've been meaning to go up to the attic and bring down my old bassinet. Then she can sleep beside you. I'm sure Bonnie could use some catching up on missed sleep."

My father, carved the bassinet himself. Actually it was him and Damon, but being that Damon was only 7 at the time, I'm guessing he was not that big of a help. It was one of my father's hobbies. Remember there were no TV's back then." He said with a chuckle.

"Damon helped make it"? The idea of Dalena sleeping in a bassinet that her father helped make cheered her right up.

"Well, yeah but like I said he didn't know much back then about whittling, or furniture making. Later he got much better. I think he was trying to win our Dad's approval, but you already know how that story went. Dad seemed to think Damon was trying to compete with him, and found things wrong no matter how good of a job Damon did. He was a bit of a perfectionist. I think Damon eventually gave up."

"Can I go to the attic with you?" Elena asked. "No, I don't think you are up to climbing those steep stairs, and it's all dusty up there anyway," Stefan replied. I'll go up right after Bonnie and I get back from the store.", he told her.

"Why is Bonnie going to the store with you? She asked.

"Well she knows which formula and diapers to get." he answered.

"I'm pretty sure I could figure that out too" she said.

It was then that Bonnie spoke up. " Well Dalena gets colic if she doesn't get the right brand, and she has to have the hypoallergenic diapers. Besides, I could use a few personal items , and thought you would want to be here with the baby, while she was down for her nap." It was more a statement than a question.

Elena let it go figuring that yes indeed, she would rather be with her angel.

As soon as they left Elena checked on her sleeping bundle, and once satisfied that she was fine, headed straight for the kitchen draw, to get a flashlight. She was going to check out that attic with, or without Stefan's permission.

She felt like a cat burglar sneaking around where she shouldn't be, and reminded herself what happens to curious cats, yada, yada, yada. Still, she couldn't resist the idea of finding old treasures from Damon's past.


	21. Chapter 21

Elena, opened the creaky attic door. She could smell the dust, of days and years gone by. There was a small circular stained glass window at the end which gave off the light with a rainbow effect. The dust particles, illuminated by the color of the light streaming in, seemed to have an almost surreal heavenly look of tiny sparkly

little spirits dancing and playing in the air. It felt oddly peaceful. Elena found herself imagining how nice the space would look all clear. She had a small daydream about one day sitting up here and turning her diary into a book. A book that someday her little angel would sit up here and read. Then she would understand about both her mother and her father, and just how much she was an unexpected and improbable miracle. Then she would know why her mother called her Angel.

Many things were covered by old sheets. Each one that she unveiled felt like an unearthing of a buried treasure. Things from days gone by, as if she had just stepped back in time. Each piece was immaculate

and looked as if it belonged in a museum.

Elena never really had been a new age modern art sort of person. Even when younger when she would daydream about her perfect house, it was more colonial style. With big white columns and white wrap around porch on each story. Lacy table cloths, and lace valances, with shuttered windows. Rocking chairs on the porch, and a large 16 place settings ,dinning-room table.

Elena was in fact an old fashion type of girl, with Tarra from Gone with the wind being her ideal dream home. Elegant ballrooms and long southern style "belle of the ball" dresses. Which was probably why she had, had so much fun when Mrs Ulma made her and her friends the beautiful gowns in The Dark Dimension. It was like playing dress up when she was a kid, only better. Of course this was her secret which she had hid well in high school, always looking the part of an "in-style" modern "Fells Church girl". You didn't make cheerleader squad without being popular and looking the part.

Her mind drifted back the night of Bloddeuwedd's party. Dancing in Damon's arms. For that moment only the two of them had existed. No Stefan, no Bonnie. Just them. The more she thought of it the more she realized, that if not for the other stuff going on, she had actually enjoyed being in the Dark Dimension with Damon. "How odd" she thought to herself. When she took a moment and thought of the happiest times of her life, so many of them seem to involve Damon, and even odder yet the time she spent with him in The Dark Dimension.

There she had felt strong and capable. Solving clues like some great detective. Standing up to demons, and sometimes people who seemed even worse than a demon. She had met so many

different types of beings, yet for some odd reason, she had felt part of it all there. Not like an outsider, but more like someone important that was capable of making changes to effect many for the good.

Now the thought of being a cheerleader seemed outright funny. Her life before all that, is now what seemed like pretend, and shallow.

Oddly enough she found herself wanting to go back, and see her friends, See Mrs. Ulma, and her family, and Lakshmi. Be in the house with them...and him.

Of course back then she hadn't known the truth about him, it was before he fell for Bonnie. She knew in some ways she had deserved it. After all, when Damon was pouring out his heart to her, all she had cared about was saving Stefan. She had wanted them both, or well at least she had enjoyed knowing Damon had wanted her. Like a toy that the only time the child cares about it, is when another child wants to play with it. There was something so dangerous about him, that she couldn't trust him.

Well, that wasn't the whole truth. The truth was she couldn't trust herself around him. She felt like a different person alone with him. One where anything could happen at anytime. She felt alive. It wasn't the bracelets or even the word slave that she fought against, it was the fact that around him she did become a slave. A slave to her own body, who answered only to him, and he mastered so easily. How could anyone feel secure like that?

How many times in his arms had she forgotten her mission? How many times had Stefan's suffering not even been a distant memory as she floated on a cloud embraced in his arms, unable to have a coherent thought unless he allowed it? Deep down inside she knew that had she not seen Stefan, that last time in prison and seen that he would have been dead within three days, she would of dragged out his rescuing to enjoy as much time with Damon as possible.

When they had come home, it was not the happy home coming she had dreamt up in her mind.

It should have been perfect, it should have been a day of celebrating, a huge relief, and the beginning of their life together. However she had felt none of those things. Of course she couldn't admit that to anybody. Instead she felt like a person who had just been on a wonderful vacation, and now it was over and they had to return to the daily grind. She was glad they had rescued Stefan, he was in terrible condition when they had returned home. She was truly thankful for his recovery, but he was different some how. She couldn't put her finger on it, but his suffering had changed him. The real problem was she was different now too.

To complicate things even more there was Marcus. Of course none of that was her fault, but hadn't she learned to enjoy his touch. Learn... might not be the appropriate word. How many times had her body arched up pressing itself harder to his fingers, and touch?

"Oh Lord Elena what the hell are you doing thinking about this"? She audibly scolded herself, as she felt her body reacting to even the mere thought of him. How about the time, he threw you up against the wall, pressing himself on you while sneering at you. What about all the threats? You were his prisoner nothing more. "Yes," he may of shown you some gentleness, but what would he of done to you if you had disobeyed him? Towards the end he was never even home." Elena was embarrassed to admit to herself she had started looking forward to when he would come home, and his company, and she had started feeling rejected when he stopped coming to their..His bed.

Just like Damon, after he had gotten what he wanted he moved on to the thrill of a new toy.

"Damn Bonnie!"

She wasn't sure why she had started this walk down memory lane, but knew it was an emotionally unhealthy place for her to be, and set her mind back to the task at hand, the adventure of finding the treasures buried within the attic.

Once she had pulled off all the covering sheets, which included a sneezing fit, she beheld the sights surrounding her. The furnishings were grand, with each piece of furniture having rich carvings, and engravings. They were breath taking. She ran her hand over them wondering which ones Damon himself had done. She caressed them with her fingers, as if caressing the man himself.

She had spotted the bassinet, Stefan had told her about. It was remarkable how much similarity

there was in the one which Markus had bought. They must have been made in the same time period she told herself, as the explanation for it. Although the one Markus had gotten had a couple more details like the fact that it could rock whereas this one was stationary. The quality

of the fine engravings however was the same. Elena was thrilled by this, as she had been truly impressed by the ones Markus had gotten.

She noticed there were some things towards the back of the room still covered, which she assumed were paintings and made her way back there and uncovered them. Her heart stopped as before her was a full length portrait of Damon. Standing tall and proud in his Confederate uniform. So handsome and gallant looking. Yet she could see in his eyes which had been perfectly captured by the artist, a certain innocence. A look of hope and promise of things to come. This was the naive human Damon.

Elena, completely transfixed could feel the tears rolling down her checks, but no sound escaped her. Damon in all his glory, was the way she wanted their daughter to know her father. She couldn't believe this had been stuck up here, as a forgotten memory to fade away. Then she realized why. Obviously it couldn't be displayed down stairs or in one of the halls, as it would give away just how old the Damon that had been living here just a little over a year ago had been.

A year. So much can change in just a year. Elena tore her eyes away from the portrait, as she could bare to look at it no longer, and looked at the next. It was a picture of the boys with their father. Giuseppe was holding a baby Stefan on his lap with six year old Damon knelt at his feet.

Damon's hair oddly was a dirty blonde, more of a sandy brownish color. She would of never guessed that.

Although she had known plenty of kids who were born blondes, and had their hair darken over time. Even her own hair was not the platinum it had been when she was little. She looked back at the full length portrait and now noticed his hair was more a warm dark brown then, not the black she was so use to. His eyes were a warm chocolate, and looked so inviting. While he undoubtedly was still a picture of perfection with his chiseled GQ looks, like a model right out of a magazine, or a leading man, he looked human. Elena had never wondered before how becoming a vampire may of changed him. He wore vampire so well it just seemed he had always been that. Yet before her was the proof that was not the case.

It was obvious even back then he must have put every girls heart to a flutter, and he was still beautiful, it missed the coldness and sharpness he later became. Without the midnight eyes and black hair he didn't look as dangerous, more inviting. Although who knows maybe that made him more dangerous. As a vampire he had a look of danger to him. You were immediately filled with lust and knew you should avoid him if you had the power to, but this guy, seemed to welcome you to his arms. You would go peacefully without any hint of " not a good idea". She looked back at the boy Damon, and noticed his eyes were cast down. He looked sad, almost rejected. She had seen this before, and racked her mind to remember where. As if a light-bulb went off in her head, she remembered the boy chained to a rock. It was him. She couldn't help herself as she reached out and touched his face, even now wanting to comfort him. However she couldn't, it had no life anymore.

She cast her eyes away unable to look anymore.

It was then that she caught the glint of something, low on the floor. She bent down to reach what was shoved back under a desk. To her amazement it was a Kitsune ball. "What on earth would one of these be doing up here"?

Just as she was putting it up to her head she herd the front door and Bonnie and Stefan's voice.

She quickly put the ball back in place, vowing to return and find out what was in it, and existed the attic. She returned to her room, deciding she wouldn't mention the Kitsune ball to Stefan that was obviously hidden away for a reason.

When Stefan entered the room, he took one look at her and asked "what have you been up to, you are covered in dirt?" "Oh I went to the attic to see about that bassinet." Elena answered.

"You silly girl, I'll take care of that, you could of fallen or anything and I wouldn't of been Been here to help you. Heaven knows what all is up there, it hasn't been opened in years." He told her.

Elena agreed with him secretly knowing she would return first chance she got. Someone had been there recently was evident by the ball.


	22. Chapter 22

As days went by, and then turned into weeks and months, Elena thought less and less about the Kitsune ball up in the Salvatore attic.

It was a gradual forgetting, as she never seemed to have time alone. She locked it somewhere deep within her brain,where she had locked all the other things which had once given her a sense of adventurousness, or naive curiosity. Maybe she had done so on purpose, telling herself "Ignorance is Bliss".

Or maybe it was out of fear. The Guardians had turned back time in Fells Church,so what was a forgotten Kitsune ball doing here anyway? As far as she was concerned the Kitsunes had ruined her life, and she wished she had never met one, or knew of their existence.

Dalena was keeping her busy, which she was glad for,as it kept her mind off the looming wedding she chose not to think about. She however was thinking about it now, though reluctantly. When she had been a girl, she had dreamt of this day. How she would be surrounded by her friends, with six bridesmaids and bridegrooms. Her little sister would be a flower girl, and it would be an outdoor wedding, with Lily petals lining the way. Her dad would kiss her on her check with a sniffle and tell her how beautiful she was, and hand her over to the groom.

She felt a tear silently slide down her cheek,which she used the back of her hand to wipe away.

That was all gone now. Now she just wanted a small ceremony, with only Bonnie, and Jenna.

Mat would be one of the witnesses, and Bonnie the other, and Jenna would hand her over.

How ironic, she thought to herself. She didn't want anyone else there, besides her Angel.

Actually she would of been fine with a quick trip to Vegas but Stefan said "no".

He kept trying to make a big deal out of everything, and didn't understand, she truly didn't want anything bigger.

She had gone that day with Bonnie and picked out a form fitting white dress, with a sweetheart neckline. It was only seventy-five dollars,and then found herself spending the next two hours watching Bonnie try on dresses. Somewhere between the seventh and tenth dress Bonnie tried on Elena found herself daydreaming. She was imagining what her dress would of looked liked if Mrs. Elma had made it. Part of her really missed her, as if she had somehow become part of Elena's family.

"Excuse me, are you not listening to a word I'm saying? What do you think about this one,I thought the

Peach would look nice along side Stefan's blue suit. Well I mean his and Mat's too. You know..in the wedding pictures?"

" Yeah, that's great Bonnie,I'm sure you will look great." Elena added to herself..."with your Three hundred and fifty dollar flowing gown, they probably won't even know I'm there." Which oddly was fine with her. She just wanted it over with.

"Elena, why are you even getting married if you are going to be such a bitch about it. Stefan deserves More than that."

Elena knew what she meant. She meant, "better than that". She was right, Elena thought to herself.

Bonnie had made herself a permanent fixture in their lives. Elena knew she should be more grateful. After all, Dalena loved Bonnie. Maybe that was part of the problem. Sometimes Elena felt like she was the guest. On the other hand Bonnie also spent a lot of time with Stefan, which helped get her out of a lot of awkward silences, between her and him. Bonnie kept him occupied.

Bonnie seemed to know, and come into the room, every time time Stefan was trying to have one of his talks with her.

"I know Bonnie, it's just ...you know, wedding jitters I think."

"Oh please, you've been in love with this guy for years. You literally went to hell and back for him. You got what you wanted, so be happy, before something comes and swipes It all away. The guy is head over heels for you, you've got a vampire wrapped around your finger, and now you have jitters? You crack me up Elena, never knowing what you want until it's to late."

"What's that suppose to mean?"Elena was feeling the heat inside her starting to rise up.

"You know exactly what it means."Bonnie answered.

" I need to get home to Dalena, I'll catch a cab and see you later" Without another word, Elena was out the door.

The whole ride back she brooded. Bonnie has some nerve bring him up at a time like this, even if she was right, maybe that's why it hit a nerve so easily. She was getting married tomorrow. Why did it feel like something to check off a list? Dalena loved Stefan and she did too, that is all that really matters.

She found herself repeating that mantra over and over in her head.

That night Stefan crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

" What's wrong Love?"

"Nothing" she answered and snuggled closer. He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. It was a sweet caring kiss, but Elena could feel when it started to change from being innocent. She hated these nights.

Stefan's hand dropped down to her butt and he started pulling her inward so she was pressed full length against his body, and she could feel how much he wanted her. Elena squirmed a bit trying to break the embrace and kiss.

" It's okay Love, we are getting married tomorrow, we aren't doing anything shameful. Just two people expressing their love."

"Stefan, no, I'm not ready."

" What do you mean you aren't ready, it's only one night early? I've been really really patient haven't I?

I have needs too Elena, and you'll enjoy it, I promise." When he didn't feel her soften in his arms, but instead remain rigid with her arms outstretched against his chest, as if to push him away, He continued. "It's not like you haven't done it before, I mean, for heaven's sake, you had my brother Damon's baby."

Elena flinched, he had finally mentioned the elephant in the room, which they had never before spoken about. At the same point she also somehow felt offended.

"So what, just because I'm not a virgin means I should no longer wait till our wedding night?" She was becoming flustered and upset, and knew she wasn't being rational. Then she just blurted out "It's Bad luck, you shouldn't even be in here, haven't we had enough things go wrong, you want to take the chance of ruining our wedding too, just because you can't wait one more night!" She quickly rose from the bed making her quick escape into the nursery to sleep, and luckily he didn't follow.

It had been another close call, another lame excuse. What would she say tomorrow night,when there would be no more she could give? Elena didn't really know why she didn't want to sleep with Stefan.

First she had gotten out of it due to the recent birth, then it was the trauma of her experience, and lastly, wanting to wait till they were married and do it right. The truth of the matter was, she just didn't want to. She had begun believing her own lies and excuses. She thought she just needed more time to get over what happened with Markus. However in the end she had thoroughly enjoyed herself in Markus's bed, and still dreamt about it some nights. That is when she wasn't busy dreaming about a thick fog and hearing Damon's voice asking her why she left, and searching endlessly in the fog to no avail. Those nights were the worst!

She peered down over the railing of the crib to see her Angel sleeping so peacefully that she wished she could see inside her head. She had already gotten her first tooth, and last week had sat up on her own for the first time. A week before that she had crawled, and now there was no stopping her. Yet she had the disposition of a genuinely, happy, peaceful baby, she was angelic like,and ever once in a while it seemed like a light shone from her. Elena figured all mother's thought that about their babies. Sometimes, Elena was just in awe of Dalena's beauty. She wished Damon could of seen her, as she was absolutely sure it would of been love at first sight, and that this Angel could of and would of wrapped Mr. Salvatore around her little finger, and made a puppet out of him. If only. With that Elena fell into a peaceful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry my old friend I have neglected you so long. I've been in a funk lately, out of sorts, and not altogether myself. Even now I don't know if I should scream, run, tuck and cover, or thank my lucky stars.

None of these are emotions I'd expected to have on my wedding day. Just yesterday I thought I was okay with this, no jitters, no anything really. Today, it's a completely different story. I keep breaking out in cold sweats, burning up one minute, and shaking freezing the next. Hope I'm not getting sick.

My mouth goes dry for apparently no reason whatsoever,and it becomes hard to swallow. My legs feel like Jello. I had imagined this day feeling more like a natural high, with fireworks, never wanting it to end.

Funny thing is, the last part is still true, the never wanting it to end part. If it doesn't end I won't really be married right?. Where is some Black Rose Wine when a girl needs it?

I remember once when I asked someone for advice they answered, "What advice would you give your daughter if it were her?" Isn't it funny how when put into that perspective, your whole outlook or view of things changes?

I know what I'd tell my baby girl. "If you aren't sure run, never just settle!" However every situation is different, and sometimes circumstances need to be taken into consideration.

I have to think for two now. Damon left me this beautiful treasure. Oops, did I really just say that name? I meant to say HIM, but you won't tell anyone will you.

I wish my Mom was here. She always knew the perfect thing to say. I actually went to their grave today. I guess I had hoped a lightning bolt would come out of nowhere, or words would be suddenly written in the sky. At this point, I would even settle for an arrow pointing the way. No such luck.

So this must be it..my destiny. I know Stefan will be a good provider, even if he doesn't go about it conventionally. We will never go without. He's plenty capable of protecting us. I'd actually almost feel bad for any burglar dumb enough to break into our home. There's that word.."OUR". Boy that's a hard one. It doesn't flow easily off my lips. It always feels somewhat forced, like I'm play acting.

Speaking of which, that's exactly how it feels right now. Like I'm a little girl playing dress up, in my mother's dress and shoes. Right down to the pink lipstick. The day has a rather surreal feel to it.

My hair is swept up in a twist bun, and today I put back on my Vervain filled necklace. That might sound odd to wear on a day like today, but it is an antique after all. The "something old" part I have at least,even if I'm skipping the rest of the tradition.

I keep fantasizing the scenes from Run-a-way Bride. Think any mail trucks will be coming by? The morning hours seemed to speed on by, however now that I'm here in the little Korean church ( the only one Stefan could get on short notice, and on a Wednesday. One that I didn't have to worry would put an announcement on their sign outside, and end up having half of Fell's Church showing up uninvited.) time seems unbearably slow. Time to think only adds to my anxiety level.

That's where you come in. Sorry to use you in this way, but hey what type of girl would I be if I didn't turn to my good friend and document the day my life will change forever. Good or bad, after today, I'll never be the same.

At that very moment there was a light tapping on her dressing room door.

" Go away Stefan, you aren't suppose to see me in my dress!"

A small voice answered her " Mam, gentleman say he Urgent to speak at you. Told him you busy like you say, but he not leave." It was the pastor's wife. "You want me get you's husband?"

Elena opened the door and told the woman "No No that won't be necessary, send whomever it is on up."

Who could it be Elena wondered, it was obviously neither Stefan, nor Mat as the pastor's wife had been introduced to them both?

Elena's heart was beating wildly in her throat, as Bonnie stepped in asking " What's going on?"


	24. Chapter 24

Then he was there..what a surprise. Never would of guessed this visitor would be showing up at my wedding. A happy surprise. For a tiny second my heart soared as this piece from my past came back.

I flew into his arms with glee ( if I'd been any other girl, I probably wouldn't want to leave the arms of the man that I would mostly describe as a mixture between Fabio and Hercules

((((authors note ..for Fabio look up - "undressed for a party? Lessons from Fabio" and

for Hercules look up - "Official European KevinSorbo Fanclub-Hercules" and you will know what the Sage in my mind looks like. Just copy and paste.)))))

"Sage, Oh my heavens how good to see you. It's been a long time, way to long. I've missed you.

How did you find out about the wedding? Don't get me wrong I'm thrilled you are here, I'm just shocked is all." Elena blurted out all at once, and one octave higher than her usual voice. More like an overly excited teenage fan at her favorite concert.

" Elena Sweetie, I'm glad to see you too, just wish it was under different circumstances than it is. Ms. Flowers told me where I could find you. That woman has amazing powers still."

" Elena, much to my dismay, This isn't just a social call. I've come to ask you for some help with a problem I'm having, and I think you are the only person that can help."

"Of course Sage, anything I can do..you know that." She answered him.

Sage was unsure how he should go about phrasing what he needed to say on such a delicate matter. Complicated even further by what he was not allowed to divulge.

" Well, It's Markus, he needs your help."

Elena couldn't of been more dumbfounded, than if Sage had suddenly turned pink. Her mind just went blank. "I hadn't realized you knew Markus, nor was I even sure he was still alive?' Were the only words she could come up with.

Elena was starting to feel dizzy. Before she knew it she could hear Stefan speaking, and he didn't sound happy, but the voices were sounding further and further away.

"Sage, this is an unexpected surprise." Stefan's tone had started out fine when he had said Sage's name, but was changing rapidly after looking at Elena and seeing she had turned white as a ghost.

" What did you say to my wife?' he asked.

"That is between her and I, and she's not your wife yet". Sage answered in a tone that left little doubt that he was completely not intimidated by Stefan.

"He... He, was asking for my help for Markus." Elena replied in almost a whisper.

Stefan's face turned to stone, and his eyes blazed. Elena didn't think she had ever seen Stefan look this mad.

" How dare you come here on our wedding day, speaking that monster's name. I thought I'd killed him.

Guess I'll have to finish the job this time. You are no longer welcome here, leave now, and never approach my wife again!"

"Sorry but I can't do that, and I highly doubt she would be marrying you, if she knew you had compelled her to do so. Elena here's my card, I'm in town, call me. The sooner the better.

Elena grabbed the card and watched Sage's back as he left. She barely had time to stuff it in her bra

Before she felt herself falling, and knew she was going out for the count.


	25. Chapter 25

When Elena awoke, she found herself half propped up by Stefan's arm, while he used the other to try to fan her. Bonnie was standing directly in front of her with a glass of water outstretched in her direction. Even now she could feel herself perspiring, with the added combination of a chill, while shaking. Much like the reaction she could imagine one would have, seeing a ghost. All the hair on her arms was standing up.

" Elena Love, are you all right?" Stefan was asking. "Where is Sage?' was all she managed to croak out in her daze.

"He's gone Love. I told him he wasn't welcome here. I don't think he will be back to bother us again. I'm so sorry, you had to experience that on our Wedding day. He answered her, sounding both direct and highly irritated.

"But.. he said Markus was alive, and needed my help. I've got to find out what's going on!" Elena replied with a growing sense of desperation.

Love, if I had known, he never would of made it one foot inside this church, I can't believe Sage would associate with a beast like that..well I guess Sage does have some fallen angel blood in him, so I've been told, so maybe I should of guessed."

Stefan said.

"What did he mean, when he said you had compelled me to marry you?' she asked.

Stefan looked like he was seriously contemplating how or if to answer this question.

" Bonnie, could you please leave Elena and I alone for a minute, and please tell the minister we need another ten or fifteen minutes before we are ready?" Stefan ordered Bonnie.

"No, Bonnie stay right where you are! I want an answer right now Stefan!"

Bonnie looked uncomfortable looking back and forth between Stefan and Elena unsure which to listen to.

" Now Bonnie!" Stefan barked, and with that Bonnie turned and left, much to Elena's dismay.

" Love, let me explain, it's not what you think." Stefan started saying in calming tones.

"Did you or didn't you compel me"? She interrupted.

" I did, but if you could of seen how depressed you were. We were all worried

you were going to kill yourself. You weren't eating, or bathing, and I was worried for the baby. This is Damon's fault, he trifled with you and your mind. He had his way with you, like so many before you, and as usual, he had already moved on to someone else, Bonnie. Then he died and by some strange twist of fate you ended up with child. You were so sad that I feared for both you and the baby unless I did something drastic to help you get through it and make you happy again. I love you Elena, it was like you were dying before my very eyes. What else could I do?"

Damon already killed me in the fifteenth century. Then he almost had me killed again by having me locked up in the Dark Dimension, so he could take advantage of you. How could I sit back and watch him even in death not only steal you but also kill you too?" Stefan pleaded with her."

Please now, let's just go down stairs and say our vows, and put him behind us." He coaxed her.

"No Stefan. I need time to digest all this, I just don't know anymore. You knew about the baby all along, and didn't bother to tell me?" She asked.

"Well how could I in your delicate state of mind. Plus you had to of known, I know you did, I read your diary when you were missing, and you made a reference to "us" saying he left us, in stead of saying he left me. So subconsciously you knew, you just were in denial. I just wanted us to be happy again like before. I can make that happen ."

Before Elena could get a word in Stefan grabbed her face, and while looking into her eyes said " You will forget Sage was here, and everything between then and now. You will just remember we are going downstairs to get married." Then he let go.

Elena slapped him as hard as she could. I wearing Vervain Stefan, how could you?"

Stunned and immediately realizing his mistake, Stefan stepped back as Elena ran out the door in tears.

Stefan started to go after her, but Bonnie pulled his arm saying "give her some time."

Elena walked around in the rain for a bit as if in a trance. It was as if her whole world had just collapsed. She wasn't sure where to go, or what to do. She knew she had to go back to the boarding house, because in her state of mind, she had left Dalena with Bonnie. She would have to go there and at least pack up her and Dalena's stuff.

Nothing seemed right anymore. She entered the boarding house, and looked over by the liquor, as if Damon would magically appear there. It was strange how much this place both made her feel closer to him, while also blared his absence.

She felt lost, unsure what was right and wrong anymore. As if in a trance, she found herself entering the attic, where she knew he was. Or at least his picture was.

She sat before it and pulled her knees up into her chest wrapping her arms tightly around them as if to hold herself together, like she would fall apart if she did not.

She cried and cursed him, and cried some more, flashing between anger, and gut wrenching sobs. He had done this, caused all this. Even now, he still had her from beyond the grave. She didn't know how long she had been up there starring at his image in uniform, and crying till she felt numb.

Maybe Stefan had been right. Maybe ignorance was better. Anything had to be better than this feeling. He did have the power to make this pain stop within just a few seconds. Whomever had said " better to of loved and lost, than to of never loved at all," clearly had never felt this.

She was beginning to feel numb, maybe it was shock, or just completely drained, but she could cry no more.

It was then in that silence, she remember the Kitsune ball. She went over to it and dusted it off with her now dry wedding dress, which now resembled a wilted Lilly.

Once dusted she held it up to her head wanting to escape to any other world or time than the one she was presently in.

The ball started to play.

She saw herself back in that motel room. Back in that bathtub, which she had poured in the bath salts Mrs Flowers had given her and slipped underneath the warm waters. The vanilla sent swirling around her and pulling her into a sort of sleep. Only this time she was seeing it, as if watching it happen to someone else, yet she was seeing herself. She saw herself dreaming.

In her dream, she was moving briskly. It was only half-light, but she could

Tell somehow that she was skimming downward through deep gray mist.

What worried her was that she seemed to be surrounded by arguing voices,

And they were arguing about her.

"A second chance? I've spoken to her about it."

"She won't remember anything."

"It doesn't matter whether she remembers. Everything will remain inside

Her, if unawakened."

"It will germinate inside her…until the time is right."

Elena had no idea what any of it meant.

And then this mist was thinning, and clouds were making way for her, and

She was drifting down, more and more slowly, until she was deposited

Gently on a ground covered with pine needles.

The voices were gone. She was lying on a forest floor, but she wasn't

Naked. She was wearing her prettiest nightgown, the one with real

Valenciennes lace. She was listening to the tiny night sounds all around her

When suddenly her aura reacted in a way that it never had before.

It told her someone was coming. Someone who brought a sense of safety in

Warm earthen hues, in soft rose colors and deep, blue violets that

Enfolded her even before the person arrived. These

Were…someone's…feelings about herself. And behind the love and

Soothing concern she

Experienced, there were deep forest greens, shafts of warm gold, and a

Mysterious tinge of translucency, like a waterfall that sparkled as it fell and

Foamed like diamonds around her.

Elena, a voice whispered. Elena.

This was so familiar….

Elena. Elena.

She knew this….

Elena, my angel.

It meant Love.

Even as Elena was sitting up and turning in her dream, she was holding out

Her arms. This person belonged with her. He was her magic, her

Solace, her best-beloved. It didn't matter how he'd gotten there, or what

Had happened before. He was her soul's eternal mate.

And then…

Strong arms holding her tenderly…

A warm body close to hers…

Sweet kisses…

Many, many times…

This familiar feeling as she melted into his embrace…

He was so gentle, but almost fierce in his love for her. He had vowed not to

Kill, but he would kill to save her. She was his most precious thing in all

The world…. Any sacrifice would be worth it if she were safe and free. His

Life meant nothing without her, so he would gladly give it, laughing and

Kissing

His hand to her with his last breath.

Elena breathed in the wonderful autumn-leaves scent of his sweater and

Was comforted. Like a baby, she allowed herself to be soothed by simple

Familiar odors, by the feeling of her cheek against his shoulder and the

Wonder of the two of them breathing together in synchronicity.

When she tried to put a name to this miracle, it was at the front of her mind.

Stefan…

Elena didn't even need to look up at his face to know that Stefan's leaf green

Eyes would be dancing like the waters of a small pond ruffled by

Wind and sparkling with a thousand different points of light. She buried her

Head in his neck, afraid somehow to let go of him, although she couldn't

Remember why.

I don't know how I got here , she told him non-verbally. In fact, she didn't

Remember anything before this, before awakening to his call, only jumbled

Images.

It doesn't matter. I'm with you.

Fear seized her. This isn't…just a dream, is it?

No dream is just a dream. And I'm with you always.

But how did we get here?

Shh. You're tired. I'll hold you up. On my life, I swear it. Just rest. Let me

Hold you just once.

Just once? But…

But now Elena felt worried and dazed, and she had to let her head fall

Backward, had to see Stefan's face.

She tilted her chin back and found herself meeting laughing eyes of an

Infinite darkness in a chiseled, pale, and proudly handsome face.

She almost cried out in horror.

Hush. Hush, angel.

Damon!

The dark eyes that met hers were full of love and joy. Who else?

How dare you—how did you get here? Elena was more and more confused.

I don't belong anywhere, Damon pointed out, suddenly sounding sad. You

Know I'll always be with you.

I do not; I do not—give Stefan back to me!

But it was too late. Elena was aware of the sound of water trickling and of

Tepid liquid sloshing around her. She woke up just in time to keep her

Head from going underwater in the bathtub. A dream…

}} Note from Author...L.J. Smith is the author of the words between the words which are underlined}}

The next thing Elena saw as the Kitsune ball played on was the rest of the night in the motel room with Damon..Yes, all of it even the sex. But it was all from a third parties view point. A seething third party. As Damon and her lay there afterward ` `1 blissful in the afterglow, it showed them being approached.

Elena reaching for the covers to hide her nakedness, and Damon leaping from the bed into attack mode, but it was useless. She watched in horror,

As they were both put into a coma like deep sleep, and the Kitsune went to each of them and extracted the memories.

"Are you sure they won't remember?" the voice asked. Yes, I'm sure. Are you sure this is what you want?" The Kitsune asked. "Yes!" the voice answered she could feel it's rage.

It was all so clear now. She had never fallen asleep in the bathtub, nor had it been Damon in the dream, but someone posing as him.

Yoroshiku, Not Shinichi!

She remembered Shinichi Warning "If I were You, I'd start negotiating for that star ball right NOW"!

All those times that she had teleported herself to Stefan while he was imprisoned using that silver thread. Why had it never occurred to her he might be able to use the same thread to follow her back, specially when he had the company of a Kitsune friend?

Nope, Shinichi may of done many things, and may of robbed Damon of memories before. However on that night it had been Stefan that had taken their memories. There had been no way he would allow Damon to have the memory of that special night he considered should have been his. Elena could almost understand why Stefan would take that from him, only it wasn't just him, he had taken it from. He had stolen it from her too. Yet the evidence had been left behind..Dalena.

Stefan had known all along and locked it away up here in the attic. She remembered what he had said earlier. Had he taken the memory from her because he thought he was sparing her the regret of haven been "used" Or had it been plain old jalousie that had made him deprive both her, and Damon of their one night together?

She thought of how pushy he had been of late on the whole sex topic. It was all becoming much clearer now. How many times had he slipped away into to attic and re-watched the night he felt should of been his? Had Shinichi actually been trying to warn her, or just hold it over his head?

This one night which should of been the most special private night in a woman's life, had been shared by two others, and viewed by at least three.

Elena could feel her blood boiling.


	26. Chapter 26

Elena quickly picked up the ball and placed into a near by old tapestry type bag.

She certainly had no intentions of leaving it behind for anyoneelses viewing pleasure.

Seeing that it was no longer light outside she figured that meant Stefan would be home,

and she planned on having a choice words, one way conversation with him.

She stormed down the stairs ready to confront Stefan. She threw open his bedroom door

with such force it almost sprang back and hit her.

There she stood heaving with her mouth agape. What she saw in front of her left her speechless.

It seemed Bonnie, could move even faster than some vampires judging from her speed, as she rolled off of Stefan.

To be fair, it may of been that Stefan partially shoved her off. Making Bonnie almost land on the ground.

Bonnie immediately started to say something, but Elena wasn't really listening. Her eyes were honed in on Stefan, who was rapidly pulling his pants up.

Then she heard her, " look don't blame me if you are stupid enough to leave him at the altar!"

However much to Bonnie's dismay Stefan told her to "Shut up."

Using his vamp speed he was suddenly in front of Elena, who was still standing there trying to process all she had just witnessed.

"Elena, you know I love you, but tonight was suppose to be our wedding night. I've tried to be patient,

but a guy can only wait so long. Specially a vampire. We are creatures of impulse, and I was so down that when Bonnie offered to give me a sip of her blood, one thing led to another. You know it's you, who I love."

Bonnie seemed to hiss, hearing his words, and then just rolled her eyes.

"Say something, please, you know we can get past this" Stefan seemed to be begging now.

Suddenly Elena for some reason she was unsure of, just started to laugh, and not just a little!

It all seemed incredibly funny to her. For some reason after what she had been through that day,this was just the icing on the cake. Catching these two in bed together, at that moment, and the look on their faces...Was priceless. Somehow it was not only funny to her but liberating.

She was no longer the only cheater. The girl who had broken the long suffering Stefan's heart.

That felt good. She just couldn't stop laughing at them.

Stefan continued to try to reason with her. " Elena, it's been a long day, and you have been through a lot, we all have.

You aren't thinking clearly. Let's go down stairs just the two of us and talk?"

When she could finally catch her breath long enough to respond, she told him " I have a better idea.

Why don't you two carry on with whatever it was you were doing. Delana and I are leaving. I don't have anything to say to either of you right now, and trust me when I say

DON'T PUSH IT, and DON'T FOLLOW ME! We will talk if and when I'm ready."

With that she went into the other room and scooped up Delana, and left. She wasn't sure at first where exactly she was going, Aunt Jenna's maybe?

Then she remembered she still had the card that Sage had given her stuffed into her bra.

She knew if she called him, Stefan wouldn't dare follow. So that is exactly what she did.

The phone barely rung before Sage answered, "Elena?"

"Yes it's me Sage, what is going on?" she asked. "We need to meet the sooner the better" He replied.

Well I need to go to my Aunts and change clothes first, if that's okay" she answered him.

"I'LL meet you there"he said and then she heard a click. Sage didn't seem to have much in the way of phone skills.

She went home as fast as she could. Jenna didn't seem that surprised to see her. " What took you so long, are you okay,

I was worried sick after hearing you had ran out of the church. But, I'm sure you did the right thing, you should never marry someone if you aren't a hundred percent sure."

Jenna was saying while trying to hug her.

"I'm fine Aunt Jenna, just things are complicated right now, and I don't really want to talk about it."

Elena replied.

"Oh honey, are you sure, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"Jenna said, in her want-to-be reassuring mom voice.

"Actually I need to change my clothes, I'm meeting a friend." Elena informed her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea after today's ordeal, wouldn't you rather just lay Delana down and sip hot chocolate with me and talk like we use to?"

"That's a really tempting offer but could I please take a rain check on it, I really have something I need to take care of first. I probably won't be back tonight.

Elena said while running up the stairs.


End file.
